


The Celestial Fox

by Leleonhardt



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun kitsune, Haverá mortes, Human Kim Jongdae | Chen, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 30,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23538055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leleonhardt/pseuds/Leleonhardt
Summary: Em um dia, Jongdae era apenas um jovem de dezenove anos que levava uma vidinha pacata. No outro, ele se via em um templo mágico com um homem-raposa estressadinho, que, em um piscar de olhos, transformaria a vida do pobre humano em uma grande confusão.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 9





	1. O templo e a raposa

Jongdae não era exatamente o tipo de pessoa que curtia sair de casa e socializar com os outros. Em sua convicção, já socializava o bastante com seus dois gatos em casa e, de vez em quando, com alguns de seus amigos por mensagens. Seus pais, no entanto, não pensavam o mesmo, visto que na primeira oportunidade que apareceu, mandaram Jongdae passar as férias na casa de sua tia, no Japão.

A princípio, a ideia já havia sido terrível por si só, mas o pobre Kim mal imaginava que quando chegasse lá seria praticamente arrastado por seus primos para diversos festivais e museus, com a intenção de que conhecesse um pouco mais da cultura japonesa, que Jongdae, em seus recentes completos 19 anos, não dava a mínima. Não era nada pessoal contra a cultura japonesa, mas ser praticamente obrigado a viajar para aquele lugar e deixar de lado os planos que tinha para passar as férias mofando em seu quarto deixou o garoto com um certo ranço de tudo que envolvesse o lugar.

E tudo só piorou quando teve de ir naquele maldito festival, trajando um kimono esquisito e tudo mais. Seus primos o garantiram que não iria se arrepender e até o prometeram bancar toda a comida que conseguisse comer naquela noite, mas Jongdae ainda não se convencia e, por mais infantil que fosse para alguém de sua idade, não deu o braço a torcer e ficou metade do festival ostentando aquela carranca de quem não queria mesmo estar ali e reclamando de algo sempre que podia. Sua tia já havia notado seu mau humor e tentava vez ou outra fazer alguma piada ou brincadeira para amenizar a tensão, o que só deixava Jongdae ainda mais estressado.

– Jongdae, querido, quer alguma coisa? – Perguntou a mulher, mantendo um sorriso amigável nos lábios. Jongdae revirou os olhos diante da tentativa.

– Sim. Ir para casa. – Soltou sarcástico, desviando o olhar diante da expressão chateada da mais velha.

– Eu sei que deve estar sendo difícil para você ficar aqui nestas férias, mas eu estou tentando dar o meu melhor para te deixar feliz.

Jongdae suspirou.

– Eu vou me sentar em algum lugar, quando vocês estiverem indo embora é só me chamar. – Saiu sem olhar para trás.

Jongdae sabia que estava sendo duro com aqueles que haviam o acolhido naquele lugar, sabia que sua tia estava falando a verdade sobre estar dando o melhor por ele, mas não conseguia deixar de sentir raiva por estar ali. Estava chateado pela atitude de seus pais, que, sem antes o consultarem, simplesmente o mandaram para passar um mês inteiro com parentes que sequer tinha muita intimidade. Era difícil para Jongdae ter que lidar com o que não conhecia muito bem, principalmente quando se tratava de ter que se relacionar com pessoas que não conhecia. Seus pais sabiam disso, mas ainda assim fizeram aquilo.

E tinha plena consciência de que era errado descontar sua raiva em sua tia, que não tinha culpa de nada, mas sua chateação e raiva estavam falando mais alto do que a razão, então tentou se esquecer daquele peso que ficava em sua consciência enquanto esperava sentado naquele banco isolado e distante de todas as pessoas e barracas que haviam naquele festival, esperando pela hora em que finalmente poderia ir embora.

Parecia que o tempo não passava. Jongdae batia o pé impacientemente enquanto buscava por sinal para seu celular. Bufando e sem paciência, se levantou e começou a andar, erguendo o aparelho em sua mão o mais alto que podia, sem sequer olhar para frente enquanto o fazia.

– Finalmente! – Exclamou ao ver um ponto de área em seu celular, que logo desapareceu de novo. – Só pode ser brincadeira. Deus, o que eu te fiz para ser punido dessa forma? – Gritou, segurando a vontade de jogar o aparelho no chão e chorar de ódio.

E só depois de vários minutos seguidos de reclamações vindas do Kim, que andava em círculos e praguejava em voz alta sobre como nada em sua vida dava certo, que este finalmente se dera conta de que o barulho do festival já não podia mais ser escutado. Olhou atentamente em volta, para todos os lados possíveis, e nada. Não havia nem sinal das pessoas, nem de qualquer outra coisa. Estava apenas cercado de árvores e mato, parado em uma espécie de estrada de pedra.

Seguiu por ela, sem ter muitas outras opções. Estava com um pouco de medo, porque já estava de noite e tudo estava muito escuro. Mas no instante em que deu os primeiros passos, as lamparinas que estavam de cada lado da estrada se acenderam sozinhas. Jongdae deu alguns passos para trás, assustado e sem entender o que estava acontecendo. Olhou para trás, pensando na possibilidade de tentar voltar de onde veio, mas não conseguia enxergar nada além da floresta densa e assustadora. Engoliu a seco e continuou receoso, cada passo que dava uma nova lamparina era acesa, até que deu de cara com escadas, também de pedra, que davam em uma espécie de templo.

Parte do festival? Poderia ser, assim como as lamparinas que acendiam sozinhas poderiam ser apenas efeitos especiais. Pensando nisso, Jongdae relaxou um pouco e continuou andando até chegar ao tal templo, antes passando por baixo de um enorme arco vermelho.

– Uau. – Comentou baixinho para si mesmo, maravilhado com o quão bonito e tradicional aquele lugar era. As paredes e chão do templo eram de madeira escura, contrastando perfeitamente com as lanternas vermelhas alaranjadas penduradas em alguns lugares, dando iluminação ao lugar.

Ao olhar para baixo, na direção onde a estrada de pedra deveria estar, não viu nada. Estava tudo escuro, sem nenhuma lamparina acesa. De repente, o medo tomou conta de Jongdae. Ele queria voltar. Ele precisava voltar. Sua tia e seus primos deveriam estar preocupados atrás dele.

– Como você chegou até aqui? – Uma voz espantada soou atrás de Jongdae, o cortando de seus pensamentos.

O Kim rapidamente virou-se na direção dela, mas quando o fez, não havia ninguém lá. Estreitou os olhos. Estava tão assustado que já estava até ouvido coisas? Mas quando se virou novamente para frente, lá estava ele. Deu um passo para trás pelo susto, quase caindo no chão, mas foi rápido o suficiente para se equilibrar antes que isso acontecesse.

– Q-quem é você? – Perguntou assustado.

– Eu é que deveria perguntar isso. – O homem falou, impaciente.

Jongdae analisou cuidadosamente o outro a sua frente. Cabelos brancos lisinhos, olhos em um tom de azul claro e brilhantes, um belo Kimono azul escuro e… orelhas e cauda de raposa?! Jongdae por um segundo pensou na possibilidade de o homem ser apenas um cara com um cosplay muito bem feito de algum personagem de anime que Jongdae não conhecia, mas mesmo os melhores cosplays que já havia visto em sua vida não eram tão realistas como o que estava bem na sua frente. As orelhas pareciam tão reais e a cauda se mexia de um lado para o outro de forma impaciente. Jongdae teve uma vontade enorme de tocá-las para ter certeza de que eram reais, mas tinha certeza que o homem-raposa não ficaria nem um pouco feliz com isso.

O homem-raposa se aproximou de Jongdae de forma intimidante, o fazendo recuar um pouco para trás. Então, aflito, ele segurou o rosto de Jongdae e o levantou um pouco pelo maxilar, depois o fazendo virar um pouco a cabeça para o lado, como se estivesse o analisando minuciosamente.

– Você é realmente um humano. – Ele pareceu tão assustado com o fato. Jongdae se perguntou o porquê. – Mas como? É impossível um humano chegar até esse lugar. – Jongdae percebeu o desespero na voz do outro, o que só o tornou ainda mais confuso com a situação. – Você precisa sair daqui agora mesmo!

De repente, uma luz azul começou a emanar do outro. Seria algo extremamente bonito de se ver, se o olhar que ele direcionava para Jongdae não fosse assustador. E quando deu um passo para frente, murmurando um "não se preocupe, isso vai ser rápido", Jongdae não teve outra reação senão sair correndo templo adentro.

– Ei, moleque, você não pode entrar aí! – Gritou, mas Jongdae ignorou cada palavra e se focou em procurar por outra saída naquele templo e dar o fora o mais rápido daquele lugar. Jongdae não entendia o que exatamente estava acontecendo, não sabia quem, ou melhor, o que era aquele homem, e isso só tornava a situação ainda mais assustadora para ele.

Olhou para trás enquanto corria e não viu nem sinal daquele homem-raposa. Sorriu aliviado com o pensamento de tê-lo despistado, mas o sentimento durou pouco, porque no segundo em que olhou para frente, deu de cara novamente com ele, ali, parado, com os braços cruzados e uma expressão irritada no rosto. Jongdae precisou ser rápido e parar antes que batesse contra o outro.

– Eu disse que você não podia entrar. Humanos são tão desobedientes, isso é tão irritante. – Bufou negando com a cabeça, visivelmente sem qualquer paciência. – O tempo já deve estar acabando, você precisa dar o fora daqui, ou então… – Antes que conseguisse terminar o que estava falando, foi cortado pelo som de badaladas tão altas que pareciam vir de dentro do templo, mas Jongdae olhou bem em volta e não havia nada que pudesse causar aquele tipo de som por perto.

O homem-raposa entrou em desespero. Seus olhos se arregalaram em uma expressão assustada e então ele correu para o lado de fora do templo sem dizer qualquer coisa. Jongdae não estava entendendo mais nada, tudo estava acontecendo tão rápido naquela noite. Depois de alguns poucos minutos, finalmente criou coragem para ir na mesma direção onde o outro havia ido, que, por sinal, era a única saída daquele templo. Ele não tinha outra opção. Chegando do lado de fora, Jongdae, se possível, ficou ainda mais assustado. Não era o mesmo lugar em que esteve minutos atrás. Nada da escadaria de pedra, nada da floresta e, pior, sequer estava de noite. Mas minutos atrás ainda não passava das onze horas da noite, então como o sol poderia estar brilhando no céu? A única coisa que permanecia igual era o templo.

Olhou em volta e percebeu que estava em um lugar aberto, quase sem árvores e sem nenhuma casa ou pessoa por perto, além dele e do homem-raposa, que praguejava em voz alta, andando de um lado para o outro em um claro sinal de desespero, sequer percebendo a presença de Jongdae. O Kim, por sua vez, decidiu que era melhor ficar em silêncio e não se intrometer e, principalmente, sair daquele lugar sem que o outro percebesse. Sua tia deveria estar tão preocupada, ele tinha que achar um jeito de voltar para o festival o mais rápido possível. E pisar em um galho barulhento com certeza não foi a melhor decisão, porque no mesmo instante o homem-raposa olhou em sua direção, irritado, percebendo sua tentativa de fuga.

– Onde você pensa que vai? – A voz dele estava alta e carregada com raiva. – Foi tudo sua culpa!

– Minha culpa? – Riu sarcástico. – Olha, eu não sei do que você está falando e nem quem diabos você é, mas eu vou embora daqui.

– Não, você não vai. – Ao dizer isso, o homem-raposa desapareceu bem diante dos olhos de Jongdae, deixando apenas um rastro de luz azul. Jongdae piscou algumas vezes sem entender, até que, no segundo seguinte, ele apareceu em sua frente. Jongdae quase caiu para trás pelo susto. – Você teve a oportunidade de sair, mas foi um maldito teimoso e saiu correndo, agora eu estou nessa situação por sua culpa! – Apontou o dedo de forma acusatória para Jongdae.

– Do que você está falando? E que lugar é esse?

– Não interessa, eu só preciso te esconder em algum lugar para que ninguém te veja. Você vem comigo. Agora.

Jongdae arqueou uma sobrancelha diante do tom de ordem do outro e soltou uma risadinha repleta de deboche. Quem ele pensava que era para falar daquele jeito com Jongdae?

– Eu não vou a lugar algum com você, seu maluco!

Jongdae não achava que era possível, mas o outro ficou ainda mais irritado com aquilo e segurou o braço de Jongdae com força quando este tentou dar as costas para ele e ir embora.

– E quem disse que você tem escolha?

Jongdae estava prestes a responder aquilo da forma mais sarcástica possível, mas ao olhar nos olhos do homem-raposa sentiu-se paralisar. Os olhos dele estavam brilhando, agora, em um tom de dourado, fixados nos de Jongdae. De repente, seus próprios olhos começaram a pesar e seu corpo a perder a força. A última coisa que Jongdae viu antes que tudo ficasse preto, foi os olhos do outro voltarem ao tom azul de antes.

🌠 🌠 🌠

Jongdae piscou algumas vezes de forma lenta, tentando ajustar seus olhos à escuridão. Estava frio, então se aconchegou ainda mais ao cobertor que o cobria, soltando um longo bocejo. Fechou os olhos novamente, ainda estava escuro, então podia voltar a dormir. Mas, de repente, uma imagem veio em sua mente e seus olhos rapidamente voltaram a se abrir.

Um sonho? Tudo não se passou de um sonho, certo? Sim, nada daquilo havia sido real. Nada de festival, nada de templo mágico, nem de um homem-raposa que se teletransportava e brilhava. Agora estava na casa de sua tia, em seu quarto, em sua cama.

Mas, pensando bem, Jongdae se sentia muito baixo para estar na beliche que dividia com seu primo. Ao colocar a mão para fora do colchão, constatou que, sim, de fato estava muito baixo, porque na verdade estava em um futon no chão. E era um piso de madeira, definitivamente diferente do que tinha em seu quarto. Nem mesmo o cheiro do cobertor era o mesmo do seu. Cheiro de lavanda, do qual sua tia era alérgica e proibia a entrada dele na casa.

Começando a se desesperar, os olhos de Jongdae vagaram pelo lugar com dificuldade, porque ainda estava muito escuro, e avistou uma janela. Se levantou rapidamente de onde estava e, ainda meio atordoado pelo sono, tentou ir em direção a ela, mas, no caminho, acabou esbarrando em alguma coisa, que caiu no chão e fez um barulho alto o suficiente para que até mesmo quem estivesse de longe pudesse ouvir.

Droga.

No mesmo instante ouviu passos pesados se aproximando, fazendo o chão de madeira ranger. Olhou para a janela, pensando que talvez a melhor escolha fosse fugir por ela, mas os passos já estavam tão perto, que sequer deu tempo de se mover de onde estava parado e a porta se abriu ao mesmo tempo em que a luz foi acesa. Estreitou os olhos sensíveis pela luz, mas ainda pôde ver duas pessoas entrando no quarto. Engoliu a seco ao ver o mesmo homem-raposa de antes, com a mesma expressão irritada de antes, mas com uma roupa diferente. Ao lado dele, estava um outro homem, bem maior do que o primeiro, de cabelos pretos, olhos esverdeados e, assim como o outro, tinha orelhas e cauda de raposa e trajava um kimono. Ele tinha em mãos um prato e um copo e, pelo menos, não parecia irritado.

– Está tentando fugir de novo? – O homem-raposa-estressado mais afirmou do que perguntou, sorrindo com sarcasmo e se aproximando de Jongdae, que deu passos para trás. – Experimente sair desta casa e eu te mato, moleque! – Ele Gritou.

Jongdae, como sempre reagia a momentos como este, sentiu vontade de chorar, tanto pelo medo que sentiu com aquela fala, quanto pelo fato do outro ter gritado daquele jeito. Mas não queria dar esse gostinho para aquele maldito, então tentou segurar ao máximo as lágrimas. O homem-raposa-mais-amigável percebeu aquilo e olhou feio para o outro.

– Baekhyun! – Oh, então esse era o nome do demônio? – Ele está assustado, o que você esperava? Óbvio que ele vai querer fugir daqui, olha como você fala com ele. Ele deve estar morrendo de medo de você agora, idiota. – Repreendeu. Jongdae quis rir da cara de indignação do tal Baekhyun, mas estava assustado e confuso demais para fazer qualquer coisa.

– Ele me meteu em uma enrascada, como você queria que eu falasse com ele, Chanyeol?

– Não, você se meteu em uma enrascada. Você estava no mundo humano sabendo que era arriscado e contra as leis. Você sabia dos riscos que estava correndo, mas pode ter certeza que ele não sabia de nada. Então, se quer minha ajuda, não fale mais desse jeito com ele.

Baekhyun revirou os olhos, mas não retrucou, embora parecesse querer muito fazer isso. Então o tal Chanyeol se aproximou do futon onde Jongdae estava deitado antes e colocou o prato e o copo no chão ao lado dele. Jongdae pôde ver o arroz e salmão grelhado no prato e sentiu o estômago doer. Estava com tanta fome e sequer havia percebido, sua garganta também estava seca. Engoliu a seco, sem tirar os olhos da comida. Chanyeol riu ao perceber isso.

– Você está com fome, não está? Você dormiu por um dia inteiro. – Olhou de forma acusatória para Baekhyun ao dizer aquilo e este deu de ombros, sem sentir culpa. – Eu sei que você deve estar com medo e sem entender o que está acontecendo, então por que você não senta aqui e come enquanto eu te explico tudo? – Perguntou de forma amigável. – Não precisa ter medo daquele idiota, ele não vai te machucar.

Jongdae, ainda meio assustado e receoso, fez o que Chanyeol pediu e voltou para o futon, se sentando nele de frente para o outro. Chanyeol o entregou um travesseiro para que colocasse sobre o colo e usasse como apoio para o prato e depois o deu hashis. Jongdae murmurou um 'obrigado' tímido, sem saber como reagir a gentileza do outro que nem o conhecia.

– Eu não sei por onde começar. O que você quer saber primeiro? – Indagou pensativo.

– O que são vocês? – Perguntou na mesma hora. Estava se fazendo aquela pergunta desde que viu Baekhyun pela primeira vez. – D-desculpa se isso soou ofensivo, é que, quer dizer, vocês não são humanos, não é? – Completou quando pensou na possibilidade de ter feito aquela pergunta da forma errada.

Chanyeol ficou confuso, mas soltou uma risadinha depois.

– Ah, claro, vocês humanos gostam de dar nome para tudo, eu havia me esquecido. – Suspirou, provavelmente tentando pensar em uma forma de explicar aquilo para Jongdae. – Bem, vocês nos chamam de kitsune, eu acho. Meio humanos, meio raposas e… é, eu não sei mais o que falar. – Riu de si mesmo, fazendo Jongdae soltar uma risada baixinha.

Diferente de Baekhyun, Jongdae não sentia medo de Chanyeol e nem o via como uma ameaça. Ele era com toda certeza muito mais simpático e amigável do que o de cabelos brancos, apesar de sua aparência ser meio intimidadora a primeira vista. Jongdae estava se sentindo menos assustado do que antes.

– Entendo, mas que lugar é esse? O que era aquele templo? E… – Olhou para Baekhyun que estava no canto do quarto de braços cruzados. Seu olhar para Jongdae era pesado, fazendo Jongdae abaixar a cabeça. – por que ele está com tanta raiva de mim? – Sussurrou, para que apenas Chanyeol pudesse ouvir. A risada sarcástica de Baekhyun foi a prova de que não havia dado muito certo.

Chanyeol coçou a nuca e franziu as sobrancelhas, tentando processar todas as perguntas e achar a melhor forma de respondê-las.

– Aquele templo é um portal que liga nossos mundos, mas somente nós, kitsune, podemos usá-lo. Pelo menos era o que achávamos, já que nunca aconteceu de um humano conseguir chegar até ele. Muito menos de um humano conseguir entrar em nosso mundo. – A incerteza transbordava na voz de Chanyeol, Jongdae pôde sentir. – O portal esteve inativo por séculos, porque se tornou contra as leis daqui ir para o mundo humano, mas Baekhyun o usou por curiosidade e agora você está aqui. Ele está com raiva de você porque não quer admitir a própria culpa. – Sussurrou para Jongdae, que, apesar da afirmação de que a culpa era de Baekhyun, não pôde deixar de sentir tão culpado quanto. – Mas, afinal, como você chegou até o templo?

– E-eu não sei. Estava em um festival com a minha família, então eu comecei a andar e, quando percebi, estava em uma floresta e uma estrada apareceu. Eu segui por ela e cheguei até o templo.

– O templo se mostrou para você? – Baekhyun falou pela primeira vez desde que iniciaram aquela conversa, soando espantado. – Isso é impossível…

– Se fosse, ele não estaria aqui. – Chanyeol retrucou, rindo da revirada de olhos que recebeu do outro.

Então, de repente, Jongdae deixou os hashis caírem no prato junto da comida que estava prestes a levar à boca, quando a questão mais importante veio em sua mente.

– E como é que eu faço para voltar para o meu mundo?

Chanyeol e Baekhyun se entreolharam, feições nada boas, como se tivessem péssimas notícias para dar para Jongdae.

– Bem, esse é o problema. – Chanyeol disse receoso. – Isso nunca aconteceu antes, então não sabemos como te levar de volta.

Os olhos de Jongdae aumentaram de tamanho e sentiu seu coração acelerar. Não sabiam como o levar de volta? O que faria agora?

– M-mas e quanto ao portal? O Baekhyun não usou ele para ir até o meu mundo? Não podemos ir por ele novamente? – Perguntou, tentando não se desesperar antes de analisar todas as possibilidades.

– Se isso fosse possível, eu já teria te levado de volta faz tempo. – Baekhyun disse de forma seca e simples.

– O portal só pode ser usado durante alguns dias, depois disso ele fica inativo e só aparece novamente após um tempo. – Chanyeol explicou.

– Quanto tempo exatamente?

– Bem… – Chanyeol desviou o olhar. Jongdae já sabia que a resposta não seria muito boa. – Um século?

– U-um século? M-mas eu não vivo tudo isso! E-eu não posso ficar aqui por tanto tempo! E-eu preciso voltar para casa, minha família deve estar esperando por mim. – Sua voz saía toda tremida e, quando a realidade bateu, sentiu uma tremenda vontade de chorar, por desespero, medo e por não saber o que fazer. Quando as lágrimas se formaram em seus olhos, a expressão de Chanyeol entristeceu e a de Baekhyun suavizou, mesmo que apenas um pouco, mas ele olhou para o outro lado.

– Ei, ei, calma! – Chanyeol se aproximou mais de Jongdae, levando a mão até seu cabelo e fazendo um carinho nele para tentar reconfortar o humano. – Qual o seu nome?

– J-Jongdae.

– Jongdae, está tudo bem. Nós vamos achar outro jeito e vamos te levar para casa, tá bom? – As palavras saíam gentilmente por entre os lábios de Chanyeol, acalmando Jongdae aos poucos, junto do carinho que fazia em seu cabelo. Jongdae assentiu devagar quando seu coração desacelerou, limpando as lágrimas que não haviam escorrido ainda com a manga de seu kimono. – Enquanto isso, não podemos deixar que ninguém te veja. Não sabemos como os outros reagiriam sabendo que um humano está aqui, então, por favor, não tente fugir daqui novamente. Você pode andar pela casa, mas não saia dela enquanto não tivermos algum plano, certo? – Jongdae assentiu novamente, sem vontade de responder com palavras. – Ótimo. Bem, vamos deixar você terminar de comer. Estaremos no outro cômodo.

Chanyeol se levantou e sorriu para Jongdae antes de sair, sendo seguido por Baekhyun, que sequer olhou para trás.

Jongdae não tinha mais fome, ela foi embora quando o medo voltou. Então, respirando fundo, colocou o prato ao seu lado no chão e se deitou novamente no futon, olhando para o teto de madeira, a mente bagunçada e confusa pelo tanto de pensamentos ruins e assustadores que aumentavam cada vez mais.

Aquilo só podia ser um pesadelo. Quando Jongdae acordasse no dia seguinte, tudo voltaria ao normal? Chanyeol e Baekhyun desapareceriam? Estaria em casa com sua família?

Mas e se aquilo tudo fosse real? E se não tivesse outra forma de voltar para casa? Nunca mais veria as pessoas que amava? Para piorar, sequer teve a oportunidade de pedir desculpas a sua tia pela forma que havia a tratado naquele festival e nas férias inteiras. Ela com certeza está preocupada procurando por Jongdae.

Fechou os olhos com força, tentando apagar todos esses pensamentos. Mas, no fim, não havia nada que pudesse fazer.

🌠 🌠 🌠

Baekhyun se revirava no futon. Seu sono havia partido, dando lugar para a preocupação. Com certeza não conseguiria dormir enquanto não achasse uma forma de mandar o humano de volta para o mundo dele. E, pensando no humano, Baekhyun decidiu aproveitar a falta de sono e se levantar para dar uma checada nele e garantir que ele não havia tentado fugir novamente.

Com passos suaves para não acordar o garoto, Baekhyun se aproximou do quarto onde ele estava e abriu a porta com cuidado para não fazer barulho. Seus olhos foram primeiramente até o futon, onde Jongdae deveria estar dormindo e se surpreendeu ao vê-lo vazio. Olhou para o resto do quarto e sentiu seu coração parar ao não ver nem um sinal do humano ali.

– Merda! – Praguejou, correndo até a janela para ver se havia possibilidade dele ter fugido por ela, mas era impossível, ela ainda estava trancada da mesma forma que Baekhyun havia deixado para evitar possíveis fugas do humano. Então como?

De repente, ouviu passos de aproximando do quarto e quando olhou para trás, deu de cara com um Jongdae confuso parado na porta. Estava um pouco escuro, mas a lua fornecia iluminação o suficiente para que Baekhyun pudesse ver os olhos de Jongdae vermelhinhos e molhados, sinalizando que ele ainda estava chorando. E Jongdae, ao ver que Baekhyun havia percebido, rapidamente passou a costa da mão nos olhos, secando-os.

– E-eu apenas fui beber água. – Se explicou, como se já soubesse no que Baekhyun havia pensado. – Não queria acordar vocês apenas para pedir isso.

– Tudo bem.

Jongdae olhou para os próprios pés, claramente desconfortável estando sozinho no mesmo cômodo com Baekhyun. Baekhyun não era bobo, sabia que o garoto não ia nem um pouco com sua cara – obviamente por sua culpa –, então não tinha o porquê de Baekhyun continuar ali por mais tempo. Suspirando, Baekhyun se dirigiu até a porta, não se surpreendendo quando Jongdae se afastou dela rapidamente feito um gatinho assustado. Bem, Baekhyun realmente havia pegado pesado com ele.

Baekhyun estava prestes a sair, mas parou antes de passar pela porta e olhou para trás, vendo Jongdae já de volta no futon, ainda com aquele olhar desolado e triste. Respirou fundo, sentindo que tinha algo a dizer para ele. Deixando o orgulho de lado, Baekhyun pigarreou, atraindo a atenção do garoto.

– Ei. – Murmurou, pensando nas palavras certas para usar. – Foi mal pela forma como eu falei com você antes. O Chanyeol estava certo, o culpado de estarmos nessa situação sou eu, não você. Eu só… estava com medo de algo dar errado e alguém descobrir, então acabei descontando em você. – Umedeceu os lábios, sentindo-se nervoso por ter dito aquilo em voz alta.

Jongdae pareceu surpreso, os olhinhos aumentando de tamanho e os lábios se separando. No fundo, bem no fundo, Baekhyun achou aquela reação fofa.

– Está tudo bem. – Ele falou baixinho. – Eu também sinto muito por ter te colocado nessa situação, eu não queria que isso tivesse acontecido.

– Eu sei. – Falou com sinceridade. – Mas nós vamos dar um jeito nisso. Nós vamos te levar para casa, Jongdae, então se acalme, okay?

Jongdae assentiu com a cabeça, ainda parecendo muito surpreso, mas não com tanto medo como antes. Já era um começo. Baekhyun, sentindo agora o peso na consciência diminuir um pouco, finalmente saiu do quarto, sem dizer mais nada, e fechou a porta.

Talvez agora pudesse dormir com mais tranquilidade.


	2. Kitsune divina

A noite para Jongdae havia sido horrível, talvez a pior de sua vida. E pelo visto ele não havia sido o único, porque quando amanheceu e foi chamado até a cozinha, viu a carranca de quem não havia pregado os olhos estampada no rosto de Baekhyun. Já Chanyeol… bem, ele parecia ter sido o único a ter conseguido dormir. Sorridente e animado, desejou bom dia para Jongdae e pediu para que ele se sentasse junto a eles na mesa. Jongdae obedeceu, tímido e receoso quando se sentou em um tipo de almofada no chão ao lado de Baekhyun na mesa baixa. Baekhyun ainda não estava com uma cara muito feliz, mas Jongdae já podia sentir que não era por ele estar com raiva de si, era mais pela péssima noite de sono que havia tido. Jongdae entendia perfeitamente a sensação.

E o Kim não pôde deixar de ficar olhando para Baekhyun enquanto ambos esperavam Chanyeol terminar de preparar o café da manhã, desviando o olhar de forma tímida toda vez que ele percebia e olhava para si pelo canto dos olhos. Jongdae não podia evitar, nunca havia visto alguém com a aparência de Baekhyun. Não se tratava das orelhas ou da cauda de raposa, ia muito além disso. Baekhyun era extremamente bonito, desde os cabelos brancos escorridos até os olhos azuis caídos e a boca com um formato bonitinho. Tudo nele conseguia ser incrivelmente bonito, embora Jongdae jamais admitiria isso em voz alta por pura birra e rancor que sentia pelo outro.

Quer dizer, Jongdae no dia anterior sentia que poderia esganar Baekhyun até a morte se tivesse a oportunidade, porque estava chateado e com raiva pela forma como ele havia falado consigo e pela forma que ele havia o tratado. Mas, comicamente, essa vontade toda desapareceu no instante em que Baekhyun o pediu desculpas. Jongdae não era de fato alguém rancoroso e sempre acabava perdoando fácil, então não ficou surpreso com isso. No entanto, ainda estava com um pé atrás em relação a Baekhyun e ainda não se sentia confiante quando estava sozinho com ele, então não o elogiaria por qualquer coisa que fosse tão cedo.

Quando Chanyeol apareceu com pratos nas mãos, Jongdae se animou.

– Com fome? – Ele perguntou rindo diante da carinha animada de Jongdae, este assentiu. – Já adianto que não cozinho tão bem assim.

As sobrancelhas de Jongdae se curvaram em confusão.

– A comida estava muito boa ontem.

Uma risadinha escapou de Baekhyun, deixando Jongdae ainda mais confuso.

– Quem preparou aquilo ontem foi o Baekhyun, não eu. Eu apenas levei para você, porque ele estava tentando pagar de malvado e não queria que você soubesse que ele se preocupou com você. – Chanyeol explicou.

No mesmo instante o sorriso de Baekhyun desapareceu e seu rosto ganhou uma coloração avermelhada, ele até tentou disfarçar virando o rosto, mas era tarde. A risada escandalosa de Chanyeol ecoou pela cozinha, ele sendo de fato o único achando graça naquilo, porque Jongdae não estava muito diferente de Baekhyun. O Kim abaixou o olhar para o prato de comida sobre a mesa, sentindo as bochechas esquentarem quando percebeu que havia acabado de elogiar a comida de Baekhyun. Mas não podia voltar atrás, então seguiram apenas em silêncio, até que um Baekhyun engasgando se fez presente.

– Nossa, Chanyeol, acho que até uma pedra seria mais mole do que esse seu bolinho de arroz!

– Se está achando ruim, cozinhe você então. – Chanyeol deu de ombros, não parecendo ofendido.

– A casa é sua, você tem a obrigação de cozinhar.

– Então coma calado e sem reclamar.

– Cala a boca. – Baekhyun resmungou. – Você tem sorte que o Kyungsoo cozinha bem, do contrário vocês dois estariam fodidos, tendo que comer isso todos os dias.

Chanyeol engasgou com o suco que bebia ao ouvir aquilo, cuspindo grande parte em Baekhyun, que gritou indignado e começou uma nova discussão. Jongdae apenas observava tudo quieto, sem se intrometer. Chanyeol e Baekhyun pareciam se dar muito bem um com outro, as discussões não era nada além de cômicas e aparentemente sempre terminavam com os dois conversando normalmente como se nada tivesse acontecido.

– Por falar no Kyungsoo, você já sabe quando ele vai voltar? – Baekhyun perguntou sério, como se há segundos não estivesse quase jogando o bolinho de arroz duro em Chanyeol. E realmente era duro, porque Jongdae comprovou isso quase quebrando o dente quando deu uma mordida nele.

– Está preocupado por causa do Jongdae?

– É claro que sim. Como ele reagiria sabendo que você está abrigando um humano na sua casa? Qualquer coisa, se você sentir que as coisas podem ficar feias para o seu lado, eu posso achar outro lugar para o moleque ficar.

– Não tem problema, o Jongdae pode ficar aqui quanto tempo for necessário. De qualquer forma, você não pode nem pensar em levar ele para a sua casa, seus pais vão te matar se descobrirem sobre ele.

Jongdae estava sentindo como se não estivesse ali no meio deles, porque eles falavam como se fosse o esse o caso. Sentia que era melhor apenas ouvir e não se intrometer, mas sua garganta coçou, transbordando a vontade de dizer o que estava preso nela.

– E-eu posso ficar em qualquer lugar que vocês acharem melhor, não quero causar mais problemas ainda para vocês. – Murmurou baixinho, ganhando a atenção dos outros dois.

– Você não vai me causar nenhum problema ficando aqui, Jongdae, não se preocupe. – Chanyeol sorriu, passando um pouco de confiança para Jongdae. – Além do mais, era mais fácil o Kyungsoo ficar irritado sabendo que você está dormindo aqui, Baekhyun. Ele não gosta nem um pouco de você. – Chanyeol riu, mas não parecia estar brincando.

– Bom gosto não é para todos, infelizmente. – Baekhyun falou, convencido. – Mas, bem, não precisa se preocupar quanto a mim, vou partir antes dele chegar.

Jongdae controlou a vontade de soltar uma risada sarcástica. Nem conhecia o tal Kyungsoo, mas já sabia que ele era sensato e que ambos compartilhavam um sentimento em comum em relação ao de cabelos brancos.

– Você não precisa fazer isso. Sabe disso, não sabe? – Chanyeol pigarreou, parecendo, de repente, um pouco tímido e incomodado.

– Eu sei.

O assunto parou por aí, deixando Jongdae curioso e sem entender sobre o que exatamente eles estavam falando. Mas continuaram a comer e a conversar sobre outras coisas, Baekhyun a todo momento procurando alguma coisa para reclamar. Jongdae se sentia muito hipócrita por ficar bravo com aquilo, porque aquele mês inteiro em que esteve na casa de sua tia fez exatamente a mesma coisa, talvez até pior. Mas agora era tarde para se sentir arrependido por isso.

Quando terminaram de comer, Chanyeol Perguntou se Jongdae queria tomar um banho, porque no dia anterior ele não teve tempo para fazer isso. Jongdae disse que sim, e então iniciou-se a jornada de Chanyeol para achar alguma roupa que pudesse servir em Jongdae, afinal, ele era claramente muito menor do que Chanyeol. No fim, Chanyeol pegou o menor kimono que tinha em seu guarda-roupas, um que ele disse ser de quando ele era bem mais novo e que hoje mal entrava nele, e entregou para Jongdae.

No instante em que Jongdae terminou o banho e saiu do banheiro já trajado com o tal kimono, se sentiu levemente envergonhado com os olhares que recebeu de Baekhyun e Chanyeol. Havia ficado muito grande para ele. As mangas escorregavam por seus ombros e fazia com que seu peito ficasse exposto.

– Okay, talvez tenha ficado um pouco grande. – Chanyeol comentou, sem tirar os olhos da pele exposta de Jongdae.

– Um pouco? Está quase caindo. – Baekhyun riu.

– Qual o problema? É sexy.

– Chanyeol! – Jongdae gritou, envergonhado com o comentário.

– Okay, okay, eu entendi. – Ele ergueu as mãos em sinal de rendição. – Então empreste uma roupa sua para ele, Baekhyun, porque essa é a menor que eu tenho. Vocês dois parecem ter praticamente o mesmo tamanho, de qualquer forma.

– Eu sou claramente maior do que ele. – Baekhyun franziu a testa, com certeza ofendido.

– Só por causa das orelhas, mas não conta! – Jongdae se defendeu.

Baekhyun não pareceu confiante disso e se teletransportou de onde estava até estar do lado de Jongdae para comparar a diferença de altura. Um sorriso presunçoso nos lábios quando ele viu aqueles míseros nem três centímetros direito de diferença. Jongdae revirou os olhos, tentando disfarçar o incômodo com aquilo.

– Vamos, baixinho, vamos tentar encontrar alguma coisa que não caia em você.

Jongdae bufou, preferindo não responde a provocação e deixar Baekhyun curtir a vitória imaginária dele, e seguiu-o até o quarto em que ele havia "dormido" na noite passada. Jongdae ficou surpreso com quantas roupas de Baekhyun havia na casa de Chanyeol, algo como um guarda-roupas completo. Imaginou que eles fossem realmente muito próximos e que Baekhyun dormisse com certa frequência na casa de Chanyeol, mas não sentia liberdade para perguntar qualquer coisa sobre para Baekhyun, então apenas ficou calado, levantando o kimono que insistia em escorregar por seus ombros enquanto Baekhyun procurava por algo.

Não demorou muito para que Baekhyun pegasse um kimono em um tom de verde azulado e entregasse para Jongdae, saindo do quarto para que ele pudesse se vestir em paz. Jongdae foi rápido em trocar de roupa, agradecendo por esta servir muito melhor em si do que a outra, mas ainda não era do seu tamanho. Embora Baekhyun tivesse praticamente a mesma altura que Jongdae, os ombros dele eram muito mais largos que os de Jongdae e a cintura do Kim era bem mais fina do que a dele também. Mas já estava muito melhor.

Jongdae não pôde deixar de reparar que as roupas de Baekhyun eram todas muito bonitas, cada pequeno detalhe parecia ter sido bordado e cuidadosamente costurado à mão. Havia visto as roupas de Chanyeol e elas eram completamente diferentes, não chegavam nem perto das de Baekhyun. Talvez fosse apenas coisa da cabeça de Jongdae e no fim Baekhyun fosse apenas um cara que gostava de luxo.

Quando voltou para a sala, deu de cara com Chanyeol e Baekhyun cercados por livros empoeirados. Eles pareciam concentrados, virando as páginas com cuidado.

– O que é tudo isso? – Perguntou com a voz baixa, tentando não atrapalhá-los no que faziam.

Chanyeol ergueu os olhos para si e deu um sorriso de lado.

– Oh, esse ficou bom, mas eu ainda preferi o que te deixou sexy. – Se referiu ao kimono que Jongdae vestia, negando com a cabeça e fingindo desapontamento na voz. Um biquinho surgiu nos lábios de Jongdae, então Chanyeol riu e continuou: – Em algum desses livros pode ter a resposta de como te levar para casa.

A boca de Jongdae se abriu em surpresa e ele se aproximou rapidamente do sofá de madeira em que eles estavam sentados, perguntando se podia ajudar em alguma coisa. Chanyeol riu e disse que seria meio difícil, Jongdae só entendeu o que ele quis dizer ao que abriu um dos livros e viu que tudo estava escrito em uma língua que ele nunca havia visto antes. Chanyeol explicou que se tratava da língua mais antiga dos meio-raposas, que nos dias atuais era raramente usada. Jongdae também questionou o porquê daqueles livros estarem escritos à mão, até mesmo as gravuras e desenhos nele. Chanyeol então deu um sorriso meio triste e Baekhyun até parou de folhear o livro que estava em seu colo para olhar para o outro. Havia dito algo que não deveria?

– Foi o meu pai quem os escreveu. Cada um deles. – Chanyeol disse, sem perder o sorriso.

– Uau, ele deve ser realmente muito inteligente. – Jongdae comentou, surpreso.

– Ele era. – Corrigiu e, oh, Jongdae finalmente entendeu. – Ele dedicou a vida inteira dele às pesquisas que fazia e todos os dias de trabalho dele estão nesses livros.

Jongdae assentiu, ainda espantalho. De fato, o pai de Chanyeol deve ter se dedicado muito para ter escrito todos aqueles livros. Sentia a garganta coçar para perguntar o que exatamente havia acontecido com ele, mas seria insensível demais fazer uma pergunta dessas quando Chanyeol mantinha aquele olhar triste e repleto de saudade, por isso, em respeito, se controlou.

– Eu praticamente posso ouvir seus pensamentos, Jongdae. – Chanyeol riu. – Se quer saber, em alguns destes livros estão as pesquisas e estudos que ele fez sobre o mundo humano, sobre os portais para ele, sobre o comportamento humano, sobre a cultura e outras coisas. Ele sempre foi um homem curioso e para ele conhecimento nunca era o suficiente, então ele achava que precisava saber ainda mais. Ele começou a usar os portais para ir ao mundo humano, para poder estudá-lo de verdade, e, como eu já disse antes, é estritamente proibido ir até lá. Quando descobriram que ele estava fazendo isso, o prenderam e o julgaram como o pior tipo de criminoso. Ele foi executado, para servir de exemplo para qualquer um que pensasse em quebrar essa lei. Depois daquele dia, eles até destruíram todos os portais que levavam até o mundo humano. O único que resta hoje é o que te trouxe até aqui.

– E-ele foi morto apenas por isso? – Jongdae perguntou aterrorizado. – Eu sinto muito.

– Agora você entende a gravidade da nossa situação? – Baekhyun indagou.

Jongdae abaixou o olhar, a preocupação e o medo tomando conta de todos os seus sentidos. Já sabia que sua situação era ruim, só não imaginou que fosse tanto. Para piorar, Baekhyun estava junto naquela história. Se os pegassem, Baekhyun seria executado por sua culpa? E Chanyeol? Ele estava o ajudando a esconder Jongdae, que tipo de punição ele receberia? Jongdae sequer conseguia pensar nesse tipo de coisa sem que sentisse a respiração acelerar. A última coisa que queria era causar problemas para alguém, mesmo que esse alguém fosse um ranzinza, sarcástico, com o ego nas alturas e que adorava reclamar de tudo, como Baekhyun.

Tentando afastar esses pensamentos, Jongdae ficou em silêncio, se concentrando em apenas folhear um dos livros. Mesmo que não entendesse uma palavra sequer do que estava escrito, ainda podia olhar os desenhos. As horas se passaram daquele jeito, com Jongdae sem dizer uma palavra, enquanto Baekhyun e Chanyeol só se falavam quando necessário para discutir possibilidades, que sempre eram de cara descartadas. Jongdae mentiria se dissesse que não ficava mais frustrado e desanimado ainda a cada hora que se passava. Os livros estavam quase acabando e não puderam tirar nada de algum deles que servisse para ajudar a levar Jongdae para casa.

Ainda desanimado, fechou o livro que estava em suas mãos e se levantou do sofá. Já estava muito tarde, na janela já era possível ver a luz dos vagalumes brilhando do lado de fora.

– Eu vou pegar um copo de água. – Explicou quando atraiu a atenção dos outros dois.

– Certo. Pode trazer um para mim? – Chanyeol perguntou, voltando o olhar para o livro.

– Claro.

– Aproveita e trás um para mim também. – Baekhyun, o folgado, mais mandou do que pediu. Jongdae quis revirar os olhos, mas se controlou e simplesmente foi em direção a cozinha resmungando baixinho.

Pegou os copos e os encheu com água ostentando um biquinho emburrado nos lábios. Como Chanyeol conseguia aguentar Baekhyun? Jongdae o conhecia a apenas um dia e já não o suportava mais. Sua vontade era levar a água é tacá-la no maldito.

E no momento em que se virou para voltar para a sala, reparou que a porta de correr da cozinha estava aberta. Olhou da porta para a sala, da sala para a porta, com a curiosidade falando mais alto do que a razão, principalmente porque o único contato que teve com o lado de fora da casa nas últimas horas foi através da janela do quarto em que estava dormindo. Deveria avisar a Chanyeol que a porta estava aberta, mas pensou que uma espiadinha não iria machucar ninguém.

Com passos leves e lentos, Jongdae se aproximou, tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho possível, e então pôde finalmente espiar do lado de fora. Pôde ver a varanda da casa e parte do lado de fora dela. Não havia casas por perto, apenas árvores e um jardim bonito de flores. Os olhos de Jongdae brilhavam mais do que os próprios vagalumes enquanto ele se sentia completamente extasiado com quão bonito era aquele lugar. No céu, duas luas brilhavam e forneciam uma iluminação natural para tudo, Jongdae jamais havia imaginado algo assim. Talvez aquilo tudo fosse realmente um sonho e Jongdae pudesse acordar dele a qualquer momento.

Estava tão distraído com o que via que se assustou ao olhar para baixo e dar de cara com uma pequena raposa preta. Ela olhava para cima, o encarando fixamente, como se pudesse ler os pensamentos de Jongdae. O Kim sorriu e se agachou com cuidado para não assustar o animalzinho, sorrindo diante dos olhinhos grandes e das sobrancelhas grossas que ele tinha. Era muito fofo. Mas no momento em que tentou levar a mão até a raposa, ela rosnou e, de repente, sua forma começou a mudar ao mesmo tempo em que ela começou a emitir uma luz brilhante dourada.

Jongdae caiu sentado para trás, assustado enquanto via o que era antes uma pequena raposa bonitinha ganhar a forma de uma pessoa. Uma pessoa completamente pelada e visivelmente muito irritada, que no instante em que terminou de se transformar, partiu para cima de Jongdae, o derrubando deitado no chão e ficando sobre ele com um olhar perigoso.

Antes que Jongdae pudesse pensar em gritar, uma voz irritante se fez presente no cômodo.

– Você está fabricando a água ou o que, Jongdae? – Baekhyun debochou, entrando na cozinha seguido de Chanyeol.

A cena que se seguiu seria cômica se não fosse trágica: Chanyeol e Baekhyun congelando no lugar quando viram o outro homem-raposa pelado sobre um Jongdae deitado e assustado, sem entender nada. Pior ainda só a cara de espanto de Chanyeol.

– K-Kyungsoo? – Chanyeol estava em algo entre surpreso e assustado.

Então esse é o tal Kyungsoo que Baekhyun mencionou mais cedo, Jongdae pensou. E por falar em Baekhyun, quando Kyungsoo o viu, seus olhos escureceram ainda mais e seu cenho se franziu com raiva. Jongdae não estava entendendo nada, apenas sabia que o clima estava tenso e que havia um homem-raposa pelado e irritado em cima dele, o que com certeza não era algo legal. E isso só piorou quando o tal Kyungsoo começou a cheirá-lo no pescoço. Esquisito demais, esquisito demais!

– Um humano? – Os olhos de Kyungsoo, que já eram grandes, ficaram ainda maiores ao constatar aquilo. De repente seu olhar se voltou para Chanyeol, que respirou fundo.

– E-eu posso explicar.

– É bom que possa mesmo. – Disse a voz baixa e calma.

Chanyeol certamente estava fodido.

🌠 🌠 🌠

– Ele está encrencado? – Jongdae perguntou a Baekhyun quando ele entrou no quarto.

Chanyeol havia pedido para ficar a sós com Kyungsoo para poder conversar com ele, então Baekhyun e Jongdae acabaram indo para o quarto do Kim. Jongdae estava sentado no futon, enquanto Baekhyun estava escorado na porta, de braços cruzados e com um olhar preocupado.

– Provavelmente. – Baekhyun murmurou desinteressado, mas, vendo o olhar culpado de Jongdae, acabou bufando e continuando: – Kyungsoo está mais irritado por eu estar aqui do que por Chanyeol estar abrigando você, pode ter certeza.

Jongdae estava curioso e com vontade de perguntar o porquê de Kyungsoo não gostar de Baekhyun, mas Baekhyun não parecia muito disposto a conversar e Jongdae não queria o aborrecer ainda mais, porque sabia que no fim acabaria se estressando com aquilo também, então se calou. O silêncio constrangedor se instalou no local, mas Jongdae parecia ser o único desconfortável com aquilo, já que Baekhyun parecia apenas estar perdido nos próprios pensamentos enquanto olhava fixamente para a janela. Isso trouxe muitos questionamentos para o humano, que não conseguia entender o outro. Era tão fácil ler Chanyeol, saber no que ele estava pensando, do que ele gostava ou não… já Baekhyun? Bem, Jongdae não conseguia desvendar nada sobre ele por conta própria. O olhar sempre indecifrável que ele carregava e as palavras vazias não diziam quase nada sobre quem Baekhyun realmente era, e talvez fosse isso o que realmente causava medo em Jongdae.

– Por que me encara tanto, moleque? – A voz de Baekhyun saiu baixa, surpreendendo Jongdae, que mal havia se dado conta de que encarava o outro.

Jongdae desviou o olhar, tímido e pego de surpresa.

– Eu não estava te encarando, estava apenas… pensando.

– Em mim. – Aquilo saiu como uma afirmação, não como uma pergunta. Jongdae olhou confuso para Baekhyun. – Eu esqueci de te dizer, não é? Eu também posso ler mentes.

Os olhos do Kim dobraram de tamanho e seu rosto se contorceu em espanto, já sentindo as bochechas esquentarem pela vergonha.

– E-eu- o-olha, não é o que você está pensando, eu só estava curioso e-e…

A risada alta de Baekhyun cortou a tentativa de Jongdae de se explicar e sair daquela situação constrangedora.

– Era brincadeira, moleque. – Falou em meio aquela risada irritante e escandalosa. Jongdae quis se jogar pela janela. – Então você realmente estava pensando em mim, hmm?

– Cala a boca, não foi engraçado. – Bufou. – E pare se me chamar de moleque, você não parece mais velho do que eu.

Baekhyun arqueou uma sobrancelha e lançou um olhar convencido para Jongdae.

– Eu não entendo muito como funciona a idade dos humanos, mas eu tenho certeza que você é muito mais novo do que eu.

– Tenho dezenove anos. Você tem o que? Vinte?

Baekhyun riu alto ao ouvir aquilo é Jongdae ficou confuso. Talvez Baekhyun fosse um daqueles caras com mais de trinta que eram muito conservados.

– Eu tenho um pouquinho mais do que isso. – O sorrisinho debochado que Baekhyun carregava era irritante, mas deixou Jongdae ainda mais curioso.

– Trinta? – Tentou. Baekhyun negou com a cabeça e Jongdae sabia que ele se controlava para não rir. – Quarenta? – Perguntou assustado, Baekhyun aparentava ter sua idade.

– Mais. Tipo, bem mais.

– Impossível, eu não vou cair nas suas brincadeiras de novo. – Jongdae cruzou os braços e estreitou as sobrancelhas, mas Baekhyun continuou sorrindo e seu olhar, incrivelmente, mostrava que ele dizia a verdade.

– Não é brincadeira, eu tenho noventa e nove anos. – Seu sorriso aumentou ao que Jongdae engasgou com a própria saliva pela surpresa e começou a tossir. – Moleque. – Completou, fazendo Jongdae o encarar feio, ainda engasgado.

– Cara, você é mais velho do que a minha avó, como que parece ter a minha idade?

– Nós somos imortais, então demoramos mais do que vocês humanos para envelhecer fisicamente. – Explicou, a cauda balançando de um lado para o outro lentamente de forma entediada.

Jongdae concordou com a cabeça, mas ainda estava confuso. O conceito de imortalidade sempre soou muito complexo e estranho para si. Para falar a verdade, tudo sobre o mundo de Baekhyun era complexo e estranho demais, como o fato de que Jongdae estava de frente para um homem meio raposa de noventa e nove anos, que tinha poderes estranhos e ainda era imortal. Bem, seria difícil algo surpreender Jongdae depois disso tudo.

De repente, Baekhyun se afastou da porta e foi até o canto da parede, sua expressão, antes divertida diante do susto de Jongdae, agora fechada. Jongdae não entendeu até que a porta se abriu segundos depois e Chanyeol entrou, Kyungsoo – dessa vez vestido – logo atrás. Então não era apenas Kyungsoo que tinha algo contra Baekhyun, talvez fosse recíproco.

Kyungsoo, no entanto, parecia muito mais calmo do que estava minutos atrás. A expressão ameaçadora deu lugar para uma tranquila e pacífica, mesmo que ainda séria. Jongdae, apesar disso, ainda sentia aquela pontada de medo. E no momento em que Kyungsoo parou a sua frente e se agachou, Jongdae instintivamente foi para trás, até que sentisse a parede de madeira contra suas costas. Olhou assustado para Chanyeol e depois para Baekhyun, implorando por socorro com o olhar, mas Baekhyun apenas riu, como o maldito que era, e Chanyeol sorriu para tentar o acalmar.

– Oi. – Kyungsoo falou baixo. – Jongdae, não é? – O Kim assentiu rapidamente. – Eu sou Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo. Desculpe-me por ter o assustado minutos atrás.

– T-tudo bem. – Falou timidamente.

Chanyeol se aproximou também e sentou-se na ponta do futon, ao lado de Kyungsoo.

– O Kyungsoo tem uma ideia de como podemos te levar para casa, Jongdae.

– Sério? – Jongdae perguntou, de repente, muito animado, capturando o olhar interessado de Baekhyun no fundo do quarto.

– Sim, mas teria alguns… riscos. – Chanyeol falou incerto, direcionando depois um olhar para Baekhyun, como se quisesse saber o que ele achava.

Baekhyun arqueou uma sobrancelha.

– Que tipo de risco? – O de cabelos brancos questionou, com certeza muito desconfiado.

– O Jongdae poderia ser descoberto.

– Nem pensar. – As sobrancelhas de Baekhyun se franziram e sua expressão endureceu. Foi o momento em que Kyungsoo riu sarcástico e deu as costas para Jongdae, para que pudesse olhar diretamente para Baekhyun.

– Você tem alguma outra ideia? – Indagou com a voz firme. Baekhyun abriu a boca para protestar, mas se calou no mesmo instante, provando que, não, ele não tinha outra ideia. – Pois é. Além do mais, não é como se você estivesse em posição para questionar ou opinar neste momento, já que isso não diz respeito apenas a você. O Chanyeol também está nessa e se alguém descobrir que ele está abrigando um humano aqui, na casa dele, ele iria pagar pelas merdas que você faz. Como sempre. Então por que você não volta para casa e nos deixa resolver os seus problemas, como você sempre faz, "príncipe"? – Disse a última parte em tom de escárnio.

Jongdae observou o exato instante em que a expressão furiosa de Baekhyun apareceu. Jongdae não havia percebido antes, mas as presas de Baekhyun era grandes e pontudas, agora em exposição pela raiva do homem, assim como os olhos azuis agora brilhantes de forma intimidadora. Jongdae tinha certeza que Baekhyun partiria para cima de Kyungsoo, mas, quando ele fez menção de fazer isso, Chanyeol apareceu em sua frente e o segurou.

O Kim até mesmo se encolheu, um pouco assustado com a atmosfera que tomou conta daquele quarto. Já havia visto Baekhyun irritado antes, mas não chegava nem perto daquilo. Kyungsoo provavelmente havia tocado em algo que incomodava Baekhyun, algo que Jongdae não sabia.

Kyungsoo, no entanto, não pareceu se intimidar com o gesto de Baekhyun e continuou parado, calmo e despreocupado. Jongdae se perguntava quem de fato o Do era e o porquê de ele é Baekhyun se odiarem tanto.

– Já chega vocês dois! – Chanyeol gritou irritado, empurrando Baekhyun de volta para onde ele estava antes e depois lançando um olhar repreendedor para ele e Kyungsoo consecutivamente. – Na situação em que estamos, não temos tempo para essas brigas bobas. Nossa prioridade agora é levar o Jongdae de volta para o mundo dele, depois que fizermos isso vocês podem brigar o quanto quiserem. E quero deixar claro que eu entrei nessa e em todas as outras confusões do Baekhyun por vontade própria, Soo. O Baekhyun é meu amigo e eu estou com ele até o fim, mesmo ele sendo um idiota irritante às vezes.

Kyungsoo estava de costas para Jongdae, mas ele podia imaginar que o Do havia revirado os olhos diante daquele discurso de Chanyeol. Já Baekhyun pareceu se acalmar um pouco, mas ainda carregava a expressão de raiva em seu rosto.

– Seja como for, qual é a droga do plano de vocês? – Baekhyun perguntou, já sem paciência.

– Nós vamos levar o Jongdae ao templo da Kitsune divina. – Disse Chanyeol.

Os olhos de Baekhyun dobraram de tamanho, em uma expressão de completo choque.

– Você ficou maluco? O templo dela fica há dias daqui. Provavelmente levariamos semanas para chegar até lá e ainda não seria certeza ela aparecer por nós. Sem contar que correriamos muitos riscos saindo com o moleque por aí por tanto tempo. – Baekhyun argumentou, gesticulando até demais com as mãos. – É uma péssima ideia.

Kyungsoo bufou, sem paciência com as reclamações de Baekhyun.

– Como eu já disse antes, você tem uma ideia melhor? – O Do perguntou, deixando novamente Baekhyun sem palavras. – Todos nós vamos correr riscos, mas se formos cuidadosos, ninguém vai descobrir sobre o Jongdae. Se estiver com medo, não precisa vir junto conosco. Podemos resolver isso sozinhos. – Falou simplista e então se virou para Jongdae. – Descanse bem esta noite, okay? Amanhã teremos um longo dia.

Jongdae assentiu com a cabeça lentamente, ainda tentando processar tudo o que havia visto e ouvido nos últimos minutos. Quando todos começaram a deixar o quarto, Jongdae rapidamente gritou por Kyungsoo.

– Por que temos que ir até essa Kitsune divina? – Perguntou timidamente, ainda sem muita confiança para se dirigir ao Do.

Kyungsoo, no entanto, apenas sorriu amigável para o humano.

– Se quiser que o desejo se torne real, peça para a Kitsune divina.


	3. Orelhas de raposa macias e um humano esquisitão

A noite havia passado em um piscar de olhos. Quando Jongdae menos percebeu, o sol já estava nascendo e ele sequer havia pregado os olhos por uma hora, ansioso demais pelo que viria. Kyungsoo havia pedido para que dormisse e descansasse, mas como ele poderia dormir em paz com tantos problemas para resolver assombrando seus pensamentos?

Bem, ele teria que fingir e tentar não descontar o mau-humor pela falta de sono por dois dias nos outros.

E no instante em que ouviu barulhos em outro cômodo, se levantou e o seguiu. Não sabia que horas eram, provavelmente era muito cedo, pois o sol havia acabado de nascer, mas havia perdido o sono há tempos, então torcia para que quem estivesse acordado fosse Chanyeol, para que pudesse se distrair um pouco conversando sobre algum assunto aleatório com ele.

No entanto, quando chegou na cozinha, deu de cara com Kyungsoo em toda sua glória matinal. Ele estava distraído, cozinhando algo no fogão à lenha, então Jongdae achou que fosse melhor aproveitar a oportunidade e voltar para o quarto sem que ele percebesse. Mas quando deu um passo para trás, Kyungsoo se virou imediatamente para o encarar.

– Ah, você já está acordado.

– S-sim. – Jongdae murmurou, buscando olhar para qualquer lugar que não fosse os olhos de Kyungsoo.

– Bem, sente-se então. Logo terminarei o café da manhã.

Jongdae, sem muito o que fazer, obedeceu. Se sentou à mesa e ficou em silêncio, observando a tranquilidade e calma de Kyungsoo enquanto ele cozinhava. Aquelas, aparentemente, eram as características básicas do homem. Ele, apesar de parecer sério, transbordava paz e calmaria, se diferindo completamente de Baekhyun e Chanyeol. Jongdae apreciava essas características, mas ainda sequer sabia alguma coisa sobre o Do além disso.

Na verdade, ele já podia adicionar mais uma coisa na lista de descobertas que fez sobre Kyungsoo, porque seja lá o que ele estivesse cozinhando, cheirava muito bem. E lá estava a barriga de Jongdae roncando vergonhosamente alto, o lembrando de que havia ido para cama sem jantar na noite passada. Isso chamou a atenção de Kyungsoo, que se virou para Jongdae com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

– E-eu não jantei ontem, então… – Tentou se explicar, sentindo-se envergonhado com o olhar do outro fixado em si.

Mas, felizmente, Kyungsoo não era como Baekhyun, que muito provavelmente tiraria sarro de sua cara por algo tão bobo como aquilo. Ele ostentava um olhar preocupado.

– Como eu imaginei, eles não estavam cuidando bem de você. – Kyungsoo suspirou negando com a cabeça, descrente da irresponsabilidade de Chanyeol e Baekhyun.

Jongdae sentiu vontade de protestar e dizer que não era um filhote de cachorro que precisava ser cuidado, mas sim um homem adulto que poderia se virar, mas antes que pudesse dizer qualquer palavra, sua barriga já estava roncando novamente.

– Eu não costumo servir nada antes que tudo esteja pronto, mas vou abrir uma exceção para você. – Disse ele, pegando uma tigela e servindo para Jongdae um prato que ele nunca havia visto ou provado antes, mas que cheirava muito bem e, sem dúvida nenhuma, era mais gostoso do que os bolinhos-pedra de Chanyeol.

Jongdae comia como quem havia ficado de jejum por dias seguidos e não se culpava por isso, porque nos últimos três dias, além de dormir mal, havia comido muito pouco. Não tinha coragem, no entanto, de pedir qualquer coisa para Chanyeol, muito menos para Baekhyun. Os conhecia há tão pouco tempo e já havia os dado trabalho demais, então não conseguia pedir mais nada e só recebia o que era oferecido, sem dizer qualquer coisa.

Enquanto comia, percebeu que Kyungsoo o encarava com um olhar analítico.

– O-o que foi?

– Não é nada, é só que é estranho ver alguém iniciar uma refeição sem antes agradecer aos deuses. – O homem-raposa comentou, mas, felizmente, não parecia ofendido ou incomodado com o fato, apenas curioso. – No que vocês humanos acreditam, afinal?

Jongdae se endireitou na almofada em que estava sentado, pensando seriamente no assunto.

– Nós acreditamos em muitas coisas. – Explicou. – Temos diversas crenças e religiões, também acreditamos em deuses. Bem, grande parte de nós. Mas provavelmente não são os mesmos deuses que vocês acreditam, eu acho.

Kyungsoo assentiu, mesmo que ainda parecesse um pouco perdido nas palavras de Jongdae.

– Nós temos os deuses do Sol, das luas, do mar… – Ele disse, dando a entender que haviam muito outros além dos citados. – E também temos a Kitsune divina.

– Quem exatamente é ela? – Jongdae pôde finalmente perguntar o que quis a noite inteira.

– Ela é a única deusa materializada existente. Ela é a única raposa viva que ganhou nove caudas como presente dos deuses e chegou à sabedoria divina. Graças à ela, vivemos tempos calmos e temos proteção em todas as vilas e aldeias neste mundo.

Jongdae concordou com a cabeça, maravilhado e confuso ao mesmo tempo. Aquilo tudo parecia ter saído direto de algum filme.

– Você já a viu?

– Não. Poucos tiveram a benção de vê-la, ouvi-la e até mesmo senti-la.

– E… você acha que ela vai nos ajudar? – Perguntou incerto.

– Para falar a verdade, eu não sei. Mas não temos outra escolha, não é? – Falou sincero. Jongdae ainda não estava muito confiante em relação a essa história toda, até porque ainda tinha muitas dúvidas e perguntas para fazer, por isso, não podia evitar sentir aquela pontada de medo e preocupação. Kyungsoo percebeu isso. – Não se preocupe com isso ainda, Jongdae. Nada de ruim irá acontecer se formos cuidadosos, confie em mim.

– Por que você vai me ajudar? – Não pôde evitar a pergunta.

– Porque se deixasse para que aqueles dois resolvessem tudo sozinhos, a probabilidade de algo dar errado seria gigantesca. – Falou com facilidade. – Quer dizer, não me entenda mal, mas é claro que eu preferia não me envolver nisso e que o Chanyeol também não se envolvesse, mas eu o conheço e sei que ele sempre acaba deixando o Byun arrastar ele para todos os problemas.

– É por causa disso que você e o Baekhyun não se dão bem?

Kyungsoo pareceu surpreso com a pergunta é desviou o olhar novamente para o fogão. Jongdae sentiu que aquele talvez fosse um assunto delicado para se tocar e começou a se arrepender de ter feito a pergunta.

– Tem algumas coisas além disso. – O Do falou sério, a voz perdendo completamente a emoção.

Antes que Jongdae pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, a porta de uns dos quartos que ficava no corredor se abriu e, ironicamente, Baekhyun saiu por ela. Sua cara não era das melhores, nem das mais animadas. Jongdae supôs que ele não havia sido o único a ter uma péssima noite de sono novamente.

Baekhyun não disse uma palavra, apenas entrou na cozinha, pegou uma maçã na fruteira e foi para o lado de fora da casa. Jongdae sentia um pouco de inveja dele, porque também queria poder sair para o lado de fora sem qualquer preocupação. Não aguentava mais ficar preso lá, com medo de que alguém o descobrisse. Com esse pensamento em mente, Jongdae afastou a tigela de comida, agora vazia, e deitou sobre seus braços na mesa, com um biquinho amuado nos lábios, em total silêncio enquanto apenas observava Kyungsoo trabalhando no café da manhã.

🌠 🌠 🌠 

Foi por volta das dez horas da manhã que todos já estavam prontos para partir. As bolsas já estavam repletas de suprimentos e roupas e agora os três kitsune discutiam as últimas partes do plano antes de colocá-lo em ação. Discutiam sobre melhores rotas e atalhos e Jongdae se sentia completamente fora de tudo, mas não conseguia reclamar ou se impor, afinal não sabia nada sobre aquele lugar, então tinha que depositar toda confiança que tinha nos três e torcer para que o plano deles desse certo.

Baekhyun, diferente do que Kyungsoo queria, não havia desistido e pretendia ir até o final com aquilo. E Jongdae agradeceu mentalmente por Chanyeol ir junto, porque não sabia o que faria caso a cena de ontem se repetisse. E, no entanto, sabia que não seria surpresa para ninguém caso isso acontecesse, já que Kyungsoo e Baekhyun se atacavam verbalmente sempre que tinham a oportunidade.

E, depois de muita discussão, eles chegaram a conclusão de que o melhor e mais seguro caminho seria pela floresta, pois quase ninguém costuma passar por ela. Também comentaram que fariam paradas todos os dias, já que Jongdae é humano e precisa dormir todos os dias, diferente dos que eram meio-raposas, que, segundo Chanyeol, podiam ficar tranquilamente até quatro dias inteiros sem dormir. Sobre isso, Jongdae não tinha o que reclamar, na verdade era muito grato por eles terem pensado nisso, mesmo sabendo que essas paradas atrasariam a chegada até o destino deles.

Quando tudo já estava decidido, levaram Jongdae até uma espécie de estábulo que ficava atrás da casa de Chanyeol, onde havia muitos cavalos. Jongdae estava, mas era apenas por ter finalmente posto os pés para fora da casa. Observava cada coisa maravilhado, porque ao mesmo tempo em que tudo parecia muito familiar com o mundo humano, não era igual. As árvores, as flores, os animais e até mesmo o Sol, não eram como os do mundo humano.

O céu não era azul pela manhã, mas sim em um tom quase lilás, e, ao lado do Sol, podia-se notar as duas luas quase escondidas pelas nuvens. No chão, plantas e flores que Jongdae nunca havia visto antes, em tons tão vivos e coloridos que pareciam ter sido retirados de algum conto de fadas. Tinha esquilos e pássaros por todas as partes, mas eles não eram como os que Jongdae já conhecia. Seus olhos, penas e pêlos eram de formatos e cores completamente diferentes.

Jongdae se sentia animado como uma criança em uma excursão e nem se deu conta de que estava sendo observado por Chanyeol e Kyungsoo, que se seguravam para não rir de sua empolgação. Só que, como sempre, Baekhyun tinha que estragar o momento. De repente, a visão de Jongdae foi interrompida quando um pano foi jogado sobre sua cabeça, cobrindo seu rosto. Ele o retirou rapidamente e olhou irritado para Baekhyun, que mantinha um olhar sério e indiferente.

– Vista isso rápido para que possamos partir. – Murmurou, dando as costas para Jongdae. Ele já estava vestindo um capuz igual ao que havia entregado para o humano.

Jongdae revirou os olhos e gesticulou com a boca, imitando a forma que Baekhyun havia falado. Chanyeol, no entanto, não era nada discreto e sua risada muito menos, o que fez com que Baekhyun se virasse para Jongdae, para ver o que havia causado a gargalhada escandalosa de Chanyeol. O Kim foi rápido em disfarçar, fingindo que apenas estava vestindo o capuz, lançando sua melhor feição inocente para o de cabelos brancos, que arqueou uma sobrancelha, desconfiado. Jongdae acabou rindo baixinho e trocando um olhar cúmplice com Kyungsoo quando Baekhyun se virou novamente e se pôs a andar até um dos cavalos.

E por falar em cavalos, Jongdae se assustou ao descobrir que iriam fazer a viagem a cavalo, porque nunca havia andado antes em um. Até porque, quem precisava andar em um cavalo quando existia carro, bicicleta, ônibus… Mas, bem, aparentemente essas coisas ainda não existiam no mundo deles, então Jongdae não tinha muito o que fazer além de aceitar aquilo e ter sua primeira vez andando a cavalo.

Kyungsoo até o ensinou algumas táticas e o ajudou a montar no cavalo, e, felizmente, não era tão difícil quanto parecia ser. Em poucos minutos, Jongdae já havia pegado o jeito e eles, enfim, puderam pegar a estrada e iniciar a jornada.

🌠 🌠 🌠

– Estou falando para você, a boca daquele urso era do tamanho da minha cabeça! – Chanyeol exclamou, os olhos se arregalando comicamente enquanto dizia aquilo.

Jongdae se controlava para não rir da história dramática de Chanyeol, do "dia em que eu quase fui devorado por um urso gigante quando dormir fora de casa".

– Tenho certeza que na última vez que você contou essa história a boca do urso era bem menor. – Baekhyun falou desconfiado, iniciando assim uma discussão com Chanyeol sobre a veracidade da história e sobre o tamanho da boca de um urso.

Jongdae apenas observou, preferindo não se intrometer, mas achando engraçado o quão dramático os dois amigos eram, sempre gesticulando e sendo extremamente expressivos. Ao lado de Jongdae, Kyungsoo permanecia em silêncio, como fez a viagem inteira.

Já fazia horas que estavam andando a cavalo pela floresta. Haviam feito pelo menos umas duas paradas para comer e beber alguma coisa e descansar. Estava sendo cansativo e o fato de que parecia que não estavam chegando a lugar algum, andando em voltas, só piorava tudo. Ao menos as histórias exageradas e engraçadas de Chanyeol distraiam um pouco a cabeça de Jongdae e fazia o tempo passar um pouco mais rápido. Jongdae era grato por isso, embora Kyungsoo parecesse preferir o silêncio.

Também, como se já não estivesse sendo ruim e cansativo o suficiente, havia aquele clima de tensão entre Baekhyun e Kyungsoo, que não trocaram uma palavra sequer desde que pegaram a estrada, mas trocavam alguns olhares que já diziam tudo. Sem contar também o quanto Baekhyun reclamava de tudo e até mesmo o vento parecia deixá-lo irritado.

E foi um tremendo alívio para Jongdae, que não via a hora de descer daquele cavalo e poder descansar um pouco, quando a floresta foi desaparecendo e mais a frente já podia ser avistada uma colina, no topo uma espécie de casa ou alojamento.

– Finalmente! – Baekhyun praticamente gritou, cortando Chanyeol no meio do que ele falava.

– É aqui que vamos passar essa noite? – Jongdae perguntou se dirigindo para Kyungsoo, já que Chanyeol e Baekhyun haviam iniciado uma nova briga por Baekhyun ter o interrompido.

– Sim. – Disse Kyungsoo, ainda sem desviar o olhar do que havia logo a frente. – E chegamos bem na hora, já está quase escurecendo.

Quando finalmente chegaram até o lugar, deixaram os cavalos no cercado que havia lá ao lado, provavelmente com esse propósito, e Kyungsoo checou uma última vez se Jongdae vestia o capuz e pediu para que ele não o tirasse enquanto não estivesse no quarto. Jongdae concordou e eles finalmente entraram. O humano observou curioso a decoração do local enquanto Baekhyun e Kyungsoo negociavam com a atendente. Tudo estava repleto de desenhos e imagens de sol, desde o pano sobre a bancada até os tapetes e quadros. Jongdae se aproximou de Chanyeol e perguntou baixinho o significado de tudo aquilo.

– Amanhã é o festival do Sol. Todos já estão preparados, porque é um evento muito importante aqui. – Explicou o mais alto. – Ele foi feito para homenagear o deus do Sol e agradecer pelos bons tempos e colheitas. – Jongdae concordou, não fazendo mais nenhuma pergunta.

Segundos depois, Kyungsoo e Baekhyun se aproximaram com feições nada boas. Jongdae e Chanyeol se entreolharam, já sabendo que algo bom não era.

– Só restam dois quartos disponíveis. Eles são de casal. – Baekhyun disse, visivelmente incomodado com o fato.

– E daí? – Chanyeol perguntou, sem entender o porquê de todo aquele drama só por causa daquilo. No mesmo instante Baekhyun e Kyungsoo dividiram expressões indignadas, como se o problema fosse óbvio.

– Eu não vou dormir com ele! – Os dois gritaram juntos, um apontando para o outro.

Oh, agora tudo faz sentido.

– Eu prefiro dormir com os cavalos do que com ele! – Disse Baekhyun, cruzando os braços como uma criança fazendo birra.

– Então vá em frente. – Kyungsoo debochou.

Jongdae não conseguiu se segurar, rindo alto de tudo aquilo enquanto os dois discutiam e Chanyeol tentava achar uma solução para aquele problema.

– Okay, okay, vocês não precisam dormir juntos. – Chanyeol tentou os acalmar. – Um de vocês fica em um quarto comigo e o outro fica com o Jongdae. – A expressão dos dois suavizou um pouco. – O Baekhyun pode ficar comi… – Começou, mas parou imediatamente quando os olhos de Kyungsoo se estreitaram com a menção, como se dissessem "termine de dizer isso se tiver coragem". Chanyeol com certeza não tinha coragem, então ele voltou atrás no mesmo instante. – Quero dizer, é claro que o Baekhyun vai ficar com o Jongdae e você fica comigo. – Ele riu nervoso.

A risada de Jongdae automaticamente cessou e ele engasgou com a própria saliva. Aquilo só podia ser alguma piada, mas todos pareceram incrivelmente bem com as coisas ficando daquele jeito, até mesmo Baekhyun. Talvez porque ele não queria arriscar morrer naquela noite dormindo no mesmo quarto que Chanyeol, Jongdae imaginou. Jongdae olhou para Chanyeol com um biquinho chateado nos lábios, implorando para que ele mudasse de ideia, mas Chanyeol apenas se desculpou com o olhar e começou a subir as escadas até os quartos.

🌠 🌠 🌠

Jongdae demorou um bom tempo no banho, aproveitando aquele tempinho que podia passar sozinho, sem ninguém brigando, sem a tensão no ar e sem Baekhyun reclamando de alguma coisa. Ele não via a hora de voltar para casa. Estava lá há apenas três dias, mas parecia que já fazia meses. Sentia saudade de seus pais, de sua tia e de até mesmo seus primos irritantes e barulhentos. Sentia muita falta de casa.

Quando finalmente saiu do banheiro, já vestido, viu que Baekhyun já estava na cama, com um braço de baixo da cabeça e olhando para o teto. Ele já havia tomado banho antes de Jongdae e, provavelmente, só estava esperando o Kim terminar o dele para que pudessem finalmente dormir. O que Jongdae realmente não via necessidade, mas não questionou. E no instante em que ia se deitar também, recebeu um olhar de desaprovação do Byun. Sem entender, parou no meio do caminho e ficou o olhando.

– Você não pretende deitar do meu lado com o cabelo todo molhado, não é? – Ele indagou retoricamente, fazendo Jongdae o lançar um olhar culpado, porque, sim, ele pretendia.

Em sua defesa, estava exausto demais até para fazer uma ação simples como secar direito o cabelo e sentia que quando deitasse a cabeça no travesseiro, dormiria na hora. Baekhyun suspirou e se teletransportou até a cômoda, onde havia deixado a toalha que havia secado o próprio cabelo anteriormente e, em seguida, voltou em um piscar de olhos para a cama. Aqueles poderes serviam muito bem para os preguiçosos como Baekhyun, afinal.

– Vem. – Baekhyun chamou, se sentando no meio da cama com as pernas cruzadas.

– O que? – Jongdae perguntou, achando que aquilo fosse mais algum tipo de provocação vinda de Baekhyun. Para sua surpresa, a expressão de Baekhyun era séria e não parecia que ele estava brincando.

– Se você não vai secar ele direito, eu faço. Não quero ele molhado encostando em mim durante a noite. – Ele fez uma careta e depois deu alguns tapinhas no colchão a frente de suas pernas, indicando que Jongdae sentasse ali. – Vem logo.

Jongdae estava surpreso com a oferta. Se ela viesse de qualquer outra pessoa, ele não ficaria tão espantado, mas foi Baekhyun, o cara chato e estressadinho, quem ofereceu aquilo. Jongdae estava chocado demais para protestar, por isso fez o que foi pedido e se posicionou na frente de Baekhyun, de costas para ele. No momento em que sentiu o outro começar a secar seu cabelo, Jongdae sentiu uma repentina timidez tomar conta de si. Aquilo, por alguma razão, parecia algo íntimo demais para Baekhyun estar fazendo e ele estava sendo gentil e calmo demais enquanto fazia aquilo, só deixando Jongdae ainda mais envergonhado, pedindo mentalmente para que ele terminasse logo com aquilo.

Assim que Baekhyun parou, Jongdae finalmente conseguiu respirar novamente, engolindo a seco, com vergonha de se virar para o Byun e deixar que ele visse suas bochechas já completamente vermelhas, então rapidamente se deitou e se cobriu com o cobertor, sem dizer mais nada enquanto Baekhyun jogava a toalha em um canto qualquer e apagava as velas que iluminavam o local, para, em seguida, se deitar também.

O quarto ainda era um pouco iluminado pela luz das luas que adentrava pelas janelas e Jongdae sabia que se virasse para o lado de Baekhyun, poderia vê-lo perfeitamente, por isso preferiu ficar de costas para ele e evitar mais constrangimento. E quando achava que ele já estava dormindo, sentiu algo tocar sua perna.

– Pare de me cutucar! – Jongdae reclamou.

– Eu não estou te cutucando. – O Byun respondeu confuso.

– Isso não tem graça. – Bufou e no mesmo instante sentiu algo o tocando novamente. – Baekhyun, eu estou falando sério! – Se virou para o outro, mas se surpreendeu ao ver que ele estava de costas para si.

– Eu disse, não estou te cutucando.

– Se não é você… – Novamente o toque, mas dessa vez era em sua costa.

Jongdae gritou assustado, quase caindo da cama enquanto tentava tirar seja lá o que fosse aquilo de suas costas. Baekhyun, observando a cena, caiu na risada, sem se importar com o desespero do humano. Um verdadeiro demônio.

– Tira, tira! – Jongdae praticamente implorou.

Baekhyun parecia que iria passar mal a qualquer momento de tanto rir, se divertindo com o desespero alheio. Um grande maldito, como se pode ver. Mas quando Jongdae estava quase começando a chorar de medo, ele se deu por vencido e fez um gesto com o dedo para que ele se virasse, porque seu estômago doía demais de tanto rir para falar. Jongdae o fez imediatamente, tremendo.

– É só um besourinho inofensivo. – O Byun falou ainda sem fôlego. Jongdae se virou para ele e viu o tal besouro sendo segurado entre seus dedos. Ele era amarelo e enorme, nada inofensivo na visão de Jongdae. – Ele deve ter entrado quando a janela estava aberta. Você é realmente um bebê medroso.

– C-cala a boca. – Jongdae resmungou envergonhado, limpando as gotículas de lágrimas que haviam se formado nos cantos de seus olhos com a manga do kimono antes que elas escorressem por seu rosto. – Eu odeio insetos. E odeio você também.

Baekhyun riu, se levantando, indo até a janela e a abrindo para que pudesse jogar o bichinho para fora.

– Certo, certo, não precisa chorar. – O Byun fechou a janela e voltou para a cama. Jongdae já havia se virado para o outro lado, emburrado com o outro por ter rido e zombado dele. Baekhyun riu baixinho e se deitou novamente ao lado de Jongdae, mas não disse nada.

Os minutos se passaram e Jongdae não havia conseguido dormir ainda. Embora estivesse com muito sono, estava pensando demais para conseguir dormir em paz. Pelo visto, não conseguiria dormir enquanto estivesse naquele lugar.

Se revirava de um lado para o outro na cama, mas com cuidado para não fazer barulho ou balançar demais a cama e acordar Baekhyun, que, novamente, estava de costas para si. Não que Jongdae se importasse de atrapalhar o sono do maldito que adorava rir de sua cara, muito pelo contrário, mas um Baekhyun dormindo era um Baekhyun calado, que não reclamava e muito menos tirava sarro de Jongdae. E Jongdae se descobriu um apreciador nato do silêncio do Byun.

E quando seus pensamentos se voltaram para Baekhyun, Jongdae finalmente se deu conta de algo engraçado. Baekhyun não parecia mais estar irritado ou incomodado como esteve o resto do dia. Jongdae não o via rir ou sorrir o dia inteiro, mas poucos minutos atrás, ele estava quase morrendo de rir. Bem, era de Jongdae, mas ainda assim. Obviamente Baekhyun esteve arisco daquele jeito por causa da presença de Kyungsoo, entretanto, ver Baekhyun rindo, independente se fosse de sua cara ou não, causava em Jongdae um alívio inexplicável, porque isso mostrava que, talvez, o Byun não o odiasse tanto quanto achava.

E, novamente, não que Jongdae se importasse com o que Baekhyun achava ou não dele, apenas ainda sentia aquela pontada de culpa no peito por ele, Kyungsoo e Chanyeol estarem naquela situação. Jongdae detestava sentir que sua presença era um incômodo e causar problemas para os outros e, nos últimos três dias, sentiu os dois sentimentos fortemente e a todo momento. Talvez esse fosse o principal fator por trás de não estar conseguindo dormir.

Suspirando, se virou mais uma vez na cama, dessa vez para Baekhyun, olhando para suas costas. Já estava agoniado, seus olhos estavam pesados, mas não conseguia cair no sono. Os únicos sons presentes eram o dos grilos do lado de fora e de Baekhyun ressonando tranquilamente a sua frente. Bufou, tentando se concentrar em algo, como a cauda de Baekhyun roçando em suas pernas nuas. Fazia cócega, mas não se importava o suficiente para se mover e afastá-la de si. Na verdade, ela era macia e gostosa de sentir, mesmo que não houvesse a tocado de fato com as mãos.

Então um pensamento veio em sua mente. Seu olhar subiu para a cabeça de Baekhyun, mais especificamente para suas longas orelhas de raposa. Elas eram branquinhas, como seu cabelo e cauda. Podia ser culpa do sono, mas Jongdae se perguntou se elas eram macias também como a cauda que roçava em suas pernas. Engoliu a seco, e, devagar e sorrateiramente, levou uma mão em direção a uma delas. Só queria sentir rapidamente e matar sua curiosidade. Baekhyun estava dormindo, então seria fácil.

Ou nem tanto.

Antes que conseguisse encostar na orelha, Baekhyun se virou e segurou sua mão, a prendendo na cama. Jongdae estava surpreso demais para reagir, principalmente quando Baekhyun foi rápido e em um piscar de olhos estava sobre Jongdae, seus olhos azuis refletindo a luz das luas que adentrava pelas janelas.

– O que você pensa que está fazendo? – Ele perguntou, a voz rouca e baixa pelo sono. – É algum costume humano? Tocar nas pessoas enquanto elas dormem?

Jongdae quis desaparecer. Quis se livrar do aperto de Baekhyun e se jogar pela janela para ser devorado pelos besouros gigantes, tamanha sua vergonha. Era a hora de retirar tudo o que havia pensado sobre Baekhyun não o odiar tanto, porque agora, provavelmente, além de o odiar, ele devia achar que Jongdae era algum tipo de pervertido que gostava de tocar nos outros enquanto o eles dormem.

– E-eu só- Não é o que você está pensando!

– Então você não estava prestes a me tocar enquanto pensava que eu dormia? – Baekhyun levantou uma sobrancelha em desdém.

– Não! Quero dizer, eu ia te tocar enquanto pensava que você dormia, mas não era do jeito que você provavelmente está pensando! – Tentou se explicar, se embolando todo nas palavras pela vergonha. – E-eu só queria saber se as suas orelhas são macias também.

Baekhyun pareceu confuso por alguns segundos, mas logo sua expressão séria se quebrou e ele começou a rir, soltando um pouco o aperto no braço de Jongdae e se curvando sobre ele em meio a risada escandalosa.

– Isso chega a ser mais estranho do que o que eu estava pensando! – Ele disse quase sem fôlego de tanto rir. Jongdae sentiu suas bochechas em chamas e como se elas a qualquer momento fossem explodir. – Você é realmente muito estranho, moleque.

– C-cala a boca e saia de cima de mim! – Jongdae disse alto, tentando parecer firme, mas soou mais como um filhote desesperado e amedrontado. – Eu só estava curioso, idiota.

Baekhyun começou a rir novamente e Jongdae tentou se aproveitar do momento em que a mão em seu braço se soltou para empurrar Baekhyun, mas este foi mais rápido e novamente prendeu Jongdae em baixo de si. Dessa vez, os lábios curvados em um sorriso arteiro e, ao mesmo tempo, convencido.

– Sai de cima, Byun! – Jongdae gritou irritado, tentando escapar dos braços alheios, falhando miseravelmente por Baekhyun ser visivelmente mais forte e persistente.

– Certo, mas antes vamos matar sua curiosidade. – Baekhyun murmurou, curvando a cabeça na direção de Jongdae.

– O-o que? – O Kim foi pego de surpresa.

– Você não queria saber se minhas orelhas são macias? Vá em frente e descubra. Eu só estou deixando porque não quero nenhum pirralho-humano-esquisitão me tocando enquanto eu durmo.

Jongdae queria mandar Baekhyun se ferrar por brincar com ele desse jeito, mas com certeza não estava agindo com a razão, porque, embora estivesse morrendo de vergonha, levou uma mão tímida e trêmula para a orelha de Baekhyun. Seu coração estava acelerado quando Jongdae finalmente a tocou e comprovou sua teoria de que, sim, droga, ela era tão macia quanto a cauda de Baekhyun! Seus dedos inconscientemente deslizaram pela orelha em um quase carinho e se sentiu acariciando o gato de sua tia, porque era tão macio quanto. Estava quase que hipnotizado com aquilo, mas voltou à realidade e afastou rapidamente a mão quando ouviu aquela risadinha travessa do Byun.

– E então, elas são macias? – Baekhyun debochou.

– Cala a boca. – Jongdae já havia perdido a conta de quantas vezes disse aquilo naquele dia. – Sai. – Mandou novamente e, felizmente, dessa vez, Baekhyun obedeceu e rolou para o lado dele na cama.

– Boa noite para você também. – Ele falou, claramente se divertindo com o quão desconcertado e envergonhado Jongdae estava. – E, por favor, não me toque durante a noite, esquisitão.

Jongdae não respondeu, apenas deu as costas para o outro e cobriu a cabeça com o cobertor, como se aquilo fosse enterrar todo o constrangimento e vergonha que sentia. Mas já era tarde, seu coração parecia querer atravessar seu peito de tão forte e rápido que batia. Merda, merda, merda! Agora mesmo que Jongdae não conseguiria dormir e tudo graças ao maldito ao seu lado na cama, que ainda ria baixinho e, agora, propositalmente tocava com a cauda nas pernas de Jongdae, só para o provocar. O humano praguejava mentalmente e se perguntava se teria algum problema caso enforcasse o outro até a morte durante a noite.

Maldito Byun Baekhyun!


	4. O Festival do Sol

Jongdae acordou quando um barulho insistente de alguém batendo na porta de madeira se fez presente. Resmungou atordoado e se levantou da cama, antes olhando para Baekhyun, que ainda dormia tranquilamente.

O sol já brilhava do lado de fora e sua luz adentrava pela janela grande, mas o Kim não fazia ideia de que horas eram. Por incrível que pareça, aquela havia sido a noite que mais havia dormido, mas, talvez pela exaustão acumulada dos dias anteriores, Jongdae sentia seu corpo todo dolorido. Havia dormido em uma posição péssima, porque havia morrido de vergonha de se mexer muito, já que todas as outras posições pareciam próximas demais de Baekhyun e Jongdae não queria passar por outra situação constrangedora.

Jongdae já estava rabugento demais, e ter alguém batendo insistentemente na porta só piorava isso. Se estivesse na casa de sua tia, Jongdae não pensaria duas vezes antes de abrir a porta e xingar um de seus primos por ter o acordado. Mas não estava em casa, por isso teve a sensatez de pegar o capuz preto que havia usado no dia anterior, agora pendurado em um gancho na porta, e o vestir. Kyungsoo havia o instruído a não ficar sem ele na frente dos outros kitsune. Jongdae havia imaginado que era para que eles não percebessem que ele não tinha orelhas de raposa, mas Baekhyun também usou um capuz e, bem, ele tinha orelhas de raposa.

Seja como for, o Kim não estava disposto a questionar o motivo, só fazia o que Kyungsoo mandava, porque ele certamente sabia o que fazia, diferente de Baekhyun e Chanyeol.

E quando Jongdae abriu a porta, deu de cara com uma garota de cabelos rosados. Ela estava prestes a bater na porta novamente, mas Jongdae a abriu antes que ela pudesse fazer isso. Quando seus olhos se encontraram, a garota sorriu simpática para o humano.

— Oh, então vocês ainda estão aqui. — Ela comentou, espiando por cima do ombro de Jongdae até a cama, onde Baekhyun ressonava tranquilamente. — Bem, bom dia.

— Como assim ainda estamos aqui? — Perguntou confuso.

— Bem, hoje é o festival e já passa das dez horas, então todos já saíram. — Ela explicou, passando para trás da orelha uma mecha de cabelo que ameaçava ir para frente do rosto. — Esse é o normal, para falar a verdade, mas o senhor e o seu companheiro devem ter seus motivos.

Jongdae engasgou com a própria saliva ao ouvir a última parte, mais especificamente a do companheiro. A expressão da garota caiu em confusão enquanto as bochechas de Jongdae coravam.

— Com-com-companheiro? Não, não, v-você entendeu errado, nós não somos companheiros! — Soltou uma risadinha nervosa. — Nós somos apenas- Espera, você disse que somos os únicos aqui? Isso é um engano, certo? Ainda tem outros dois. Um baixinho sério e outro grandalhão sorridente. — Gesticulou, mostrando o tamanho de quem se referia com a mão.

A garota pensou por um momento e depois uma suas sobrancelhas se arquearam e seus lábios se abriram em um pequeno 'o'.

— Oh, se forem quem eu estou pensando, eles saíram têm alguns minutos.

— Para onde?

— Desculpe-me, não sei lhe informar isso, não é o meu trabalho perguntar sobre a vida pessoal dos hóspedes. Mas, se ajuda, eles deixaram as coisas deles no quarto, então provavelmente vão voltar. — Ela se curvou levemente e se virou, pronta para ir embora, mas parou no meio do caminho. — A propósito, já ia me esquecendo. Esse bilhete estava no chão em frente à porta. Deve ser para o senhor e seu não-companheiro. — Ela riu baixinho, estendendo a mão que segurava um pedaço de papel e quando Jongdae o pegou ela finalmente deu as costas para ele e acenou com a mão enquanto ia embora.

Jongdae abriu o papel mal dobrado e franziu o cenho tentando decifrar o que estava escrito com aquela letra esquisita.

"Fomos ao mercado para repôr os suprimentos, voltamos logo. Tentem não se matar enquanto isso."

Ele supôs que havia sido Chanyeol quem escreveu aquilo, principalmente pela enorme carinha feliz torta desenhada no final. 

Bem, ele não podia prometer nada.

🦊 🦊 🦊

Jongdae estava alimentando os cavalos. Baekhyun ainda não havia acordado e Chanyeol e Kyungsoo ainda não haviam voltado. Era por volta do meio dia e o Kim estava frustrado e entendiado. Havia pensado em voltar a dormir, mas desistiu da ideia ao dar de cara com Baekhyun completamente espichado, ocupando toda a cama de casal. De qualquer forma, não é como se Jongdae quisesse dormir ao lado dele mesmo.

Jongdae aproveitou que não havia ninguém do lado de fora do hotel e decidiu andar por lá, mesmo sem o consentimento de Baekhyun ou dos outros. Poxa, ele não era uma criança que precisava pedir permissão para poder fazer alguma coisa. E, além do mais, Jongdae sabia que precisava ser discreto e não deixar ninguém saber que ele é humano. Ele podia fazer isso.

E lá do cercado dos cavalos Jongdae conseguia ver claramente um vilarejo não muito distante e ouvir a música que vinha dele, provavelmente para o festival do Sol. Não podia negar que a cada minuto que passava ficava ainda mais curioso sobre o tal festival e sentia mais vontade ainda de descobrir mais sobre ele. Talvez fosse divertido.

— Parece que esse festival vai ser mais barulhento do que os outros. — Uma voz soou desanimada ao lado de Jongdae. O Kim, assustado, rapidamente se virou e deu de cara com um homem alto escorado no cercado, olhando entediado para a mesma direção que Jongdae olhava antes. — Você trabalha aqui? Não me lembro de ter te visto antes.

— A-ah, não, eu não trabalho aqui, só estou de passagem, eu acho.

O homem arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Acha?

— B-bem, é que… — Jongdae não sabia o que dizer e muito menos como se explicar. Não havia pensado na possibilidade de uma hora ter que ficar sozinho com um kitsune, então sequer havia preparado as desculpas para momentos como aquele, e tudo só piorava estando diante do olhar analítico do outro. Desconfortável, o Kim ajeitou o capuz apenas por precaução.

— Acho que já entendi. Você é um forasteiro que veio de longe apenas para participar do festival? — Aquilo pareceu mais uma afirmação do que uma pergunta e, por alguma razão, o homem não parecia muito alegre com essa ideia. Jongdae não respondeu. — Bem, se esse for o caso, não se preocupe, não vou dedurar para os outros.

— Outros? — Jongdae indagou confuso.

— Outros guardas.

Então os olhos de Jongdae se arregalaram e ele finalmente se deu conta da situação. Ou de uma parte dela. Kyungsoo, Chanyeol e Baekhyun não falaram muito sobre os detalhes daquele mundo, mas fizeram questão de deixar claro que Jongdae nunca, jamais, sobre nenhuma hipótese deveria se aproximar dos guardas reais. E se ele ao menos tivesse prestado atenção antes, teria visto aquele emblema sugestivo até demais estampado manga da blusa do homem.

— E-então você é um guarda real? — Jongdae quis garantir.

— Você realmente deve ter vindo de muito longe. De qual clã você é? — Ele pareceu surpreso.

Foi como se todos os neurônios de Jongdae entrassem em desespero e começassem a correr de um lado para o outro buscando alguma resposta para aquilo. Ele já havia ouvido Chanyeol falar sobre algo relacionado à clãs, mas não fazia ideia do que exatamente isso significava. Talvez, só talvez, não havia sido uma boa ideia ter saído sozinho e tão despreparado para situações como essa.

Jongdae não sabia o que dizer, por isso foi aos poucos entrando em desespero. Não parecia ter muitas escapatórias, porque se respondesse algo errado, muito provavelmente o homem perceberia que Jongdae não pertencia àquele lugar, literalmente, e se não dissesse nada ele poderia acabar suspeitando de algo. Sair correndo de lá também não parecia ser uma ideia muito boa.

— Tudo bem, faz sentido você não querer dizer isso para um guarda. — O homem riu baixinho. — Bem, seja como for, não estou aqui para prender ninguém hoje. Então não apronte nada e vamos apenas aproveitar o festival e comemorar este dia, certo? — Ele sorriu amigável.

— S-sim. — Jongdae acabou soltando uma risada nervosa. Seu coração já estava acelerado demais pelo medo de ser pego e, pior, acabar levando os outros junto.

— E já que você já está aqui, fique com isso. — Ele retirou de dentro de um dos bolsos de sua blusa um bolo de papéis dobrados e entregou para Jongdae, que pegou ainda meio relutante. — É a lista dos procurados atualizada. — Explicou. — Mesmo hoje sendo um dia de descanso para todos, nós guardas tivemos que sair entregando isso de porta em porta de todas as casas e estabelecimentos daqui.

O homem continuou a reclamar por um bom tempo e Jongdae sequer dizia alguma coisa, com medo de que algo que dissesse pudesse acabar o entregando. E agradeceu mentalmente quando a mesma garota de cabelo rosa de antes apareceu e chamou pelo guarda. O homem se despediu de Jongdae e seguiu a garota para dentro do estabelecimento e foi a deixa que Jongdae encontrou para correr de volta para o próprio quarto.

Quando entrou, deu de cara com um Baekhyun próximo a janela, de braços cruzados e cenho franzido. Jongdae respirou fundo, porque sabia que aquilo não significava coisa boa.

— Posso saber por que diabos você estava lá fora conversando com um guarda? — Ele falou, aquele tom alto que Jongdae já havia se acostumando, mas que ainda fazia seu sangue ferver de raiva.

— Eu não sabia quem ele era! E foi ele quem veio falar comigo.

— Não interessa se você sabia ou não, você nem deveria ter ido lá para fora sozinho e sem permissão!

Jongdae riu sarcástico.

— Eu não preciso da sua permissão para fazer alguma coisa! — Gritou de volta. — Eu sei muito bem me virar sozinho.

— Sabe, é? — Baekhyun deu passos para frente e, consequentemente, Jongdae foi para trás, até que sentiu a porta contra suas costas. Baekhyun parou a centímetros de si de forma intimidadora. — Se você soubesse de alguma coisa, não estaria lá fora conversando com o chefe da guarda real, seu maldito teimoso! Aquele é Zhang Yixing, se ele descobrir sobre você, estamos mortos!

Os lábios de Jongdae se separaram em um 'o' e por alguns segundos ele ficou sem palavras. Talvez a situação fosse mais grave do que ele havia imaginado.

— Desculpa. — Foi tudo o que Jongdae disse. Ele era um cara orgulhoso com pessoas como Baekhyun e raramente pedia desculpas para elas, mas naquele momento não havia nada que pudesse fazer além disso.

Baekhyun pareceu pego de surpresa com aquilo. Jongdae sabia que o objetivo de Baekhyun naquele momento era apenas brigar, mesmo que não levasse a lugar algum. Conhecia o Byun a menos de uma semana, mas já sabia o quanto ele gostava de descontar as frustrações nos outros e, sinceramente, Jongdae já estava cansado disso e não estava disposto a dar esse prazer para ele. Baekhyun sem palavras era um ótimo Baekhyun.

E o Byun, sem o que dizer, apenas deu as costas para Jongdae e saiu do quarto.

🦊 🦊 🦊

— Tem guardas por toda a parte da cidade, acho que nunca vi tantos antes. — Foi a primeira coisa que Chanyeol disse quando ele é Kyungsoo voltaram para o hotel. — Vai ser impossível sair daqui hoje.

— De qualquer forma seria difícil partirmos daqui por conta do festival, precisaríamos passar por ele. — Kyungsoo falou indiferente enquanto retirava as compras de dentro das sacolas de papel. Ele parecia calmo com a situação, contradizendo como sempre com Baekhyun, que agora andava em círculos, carregando em seu rosto aquela expressão preocupada.

Jongdae mordeu o lábio inferior, em dúvida se deveria ou não contar sobre o guarda com quem havia conversado. Talvez fosse importante e os dois devessem saber sobre.

— Eu conversei com um guarda hoje. — Murmurou baixo.

— O que? — Kyungsoo parou o que fazia para olhar para Jongdae. Até mesmo Baekhyun parou de andar em círculos e olhou surpreso para o humano.

— Eu saí lá para fora enquanto o Baekhyun dormia e um guarda veio até mim.

— Você o que?! — A voz do Do subiu um pouco e Jongdae se encolheu um pouco, se sentindo como uma criança que estava sendo repreendida pela mãe. — O que ele fez?

— Nada, apenas falou sobre o festival e coisas aleatórias. — Respondeu brincando com os próprios dedos em um sinal claro de nervosismo. — Ele achou que eu fosse um forasteiro e só disse para não causar nenhum problema e aproveitar o festival.

— Jongdae, isso foi muito irresponsável! Que tipo de guarda ele era? — Kyungsoo perguntou, a testa franzida.

Jongdae desviou o olhar e engoliu a seco. Se Kyungsoo soubesse que o homem com quem havia conversado era o chefe da guarda real, provavelmente passaria a ficar de olho em Jongdae o dia inteiro e o deixaria sair ainda menos de dentro de casa. Jongdae ficaria maluco caso se sentisse mais preso do que já estava, mas precisava dizer a verdade. Respirou fundo antes de dizer:

— Ele era o-

— Era um guarda novato. — Baekhyun o cortou. — Eu o vi pela janela. Ele não suspeitou de nada.

Jongdae encarou Baekhyun em um misto de confusão e surpresa, mas o Byun sequer o olhou de volta. Por quê aquilo tão de repente? Foi o que Jongdae se perguntou. Baekhyun estava tentando melhorar sua situação? Não, ele jamais faria algo assim por Jongdae, o humano tinha certeza. Algumas horas atrás Baekhyun estava gritando com Jongdae pelo mesmo motivo que Kyungsoo, então não fazia sentido ele estar tentando o defender agora.

— Viu só? Não tem motivo para ficarmos preocupados. — Chanyeol disse, se aproximando de Jongdae e levando uma mão até sua cabeça para bagunçar seu cabelo. — E de qualquer forma, não tinha como o Jongdae adivinhar que encontraria um guarda do lado de fora de um hotel logo pela manhã.

Kyungsoo pareceu analisar a situação por alguns instantes e então suspirou, voltando ao trabalho de retirar as coisas de dentro das sacolas.

— Tem razão. Desculpe por me alterar, Jongdae. — Ele pediu, dando uma rápida olhada para o Kim. — Mas não faça mais essas coisas arriscadas, certo?

— T-tudo bem.

🦊 🦊 🦊

Mais uma noite chegou rapidamente. Jongdae passou o tempo no quarto de Kyungsoo e Chanyeol, apenas conversando para o tempo passar mais rápido ainda e jogando alguns jogos típicos daquele mundo com eles. Baekhyun, por outro lado, ficou o mais distante possível deles e as únicas poucas palavras que havia dito foram trocadas com Chanyeol.

Jongdae se sentia estranho com essa situação. Embora não se desse muito bem com Baekhyun, não se sentia bem sabendo que ele estava claramente desconfortável. Havia perguntado sobre para Chanyeol quando Kyungsoo foi para a recepção pedir algo para comer, e Chanyeol explicou que Baekhyun quase sempre agia desse jeito, principalmente quando Kyungsoo estava por perto. Ele também disse para Jongdae não se preocupar, porque não era nada pessoal. Baekhyun não costumava ficar perto de ninguém que ele não conhecia muito bem e que até mesmo sequer deixava que o tocassem.

Isso apenas serviu para deixar Jongdae ainda mais pensativo e confuso. Claro, já havia reparado diversas o quão difícil Baekhyun era e o quão distante ele sempre estava de todo mundo. Ele parecia sempre tão pensativo e preocupado, embora estivesse sempre obviamente tentando passar aquela imagem de indiferença com qualquer situação. Jongdae, no entanto, não conseguia imaginar o porquê de Baekhyun agir dessa forma. Apesar de tudo, sabia melhor do que ninguém o quão terrível era sempre se sentir distante de todo mundo a sua volta. Não desejava essa sensação para ninguém, nem mesmo para um chato feito Baekhyun.

Quando já estava muito tarde, Kyungsoo pediu para que Jongdae fosse dormir, porque iriam sair logo cedo, antes do amanhecer. Foi só então que Jongdae percebeu que teria de dormir mais uma vez ao lado de Baekhyun, o que com certeza não era uma ideia muito divertida, principalmente em um dia em que o Byun não estava muito bem-humorado.

Ao que entrou no quarto já escuro, pensou que Baekhyun já estava dormindo, mas, apesar da falta de luz, podia ver que a cama estava vazia. E então seus olhos se ajustaram na luz das luas que vinha da janela, e lá estava Baekhyun, sentado no parapeito da enorme janela, olhando para o céu.

Jongdae trancou a porta atrás dele e, pensando uma ou talvez duas vezes, decidiu se aproximar de onde o Byun estava. De lá era possível ver com clareza o vilarejo logo abaixo da colina, de onde a música já estava mais alta do que pela manhã.

— Parece divertido. — Comentou baixinho. — Sabe, essa coisa de festival.

Baekhyun o olhou pelo canto dos olhos por apenas alguns segundos e depois voltou a olhar para frente.

— Está sem sono? — Ele perguntou.

— Sim.

— Então será que você poderia ir ficar sem sono em outro lugar?

Jongdae lançou um olhar indignado para Baekhyun. Estava tentando puxar assunto e ser legal e o maldito ainda tinha a coragem de falar daquele jeito com ele?

— Cara, por que você tem que ser tão chato? — Bufou irritado, apoiando as costas na parede ao lado da janela.

— E por que você tem que ser tão insistente e teimoso? — Ele retrucou, sem nem ao menos se dar ao trabalho de olhar para Jongdae.

— Ah, é? E por que você tem que ser tão irritado e gostar de contrariar os outros?

— Não sou eu que sempre saio por aí desobedecendo ordens e colocando os outros em enrascadas.

— Não? Pelo que eu me lembre, Chanyeol falou que ir para o mundo humano é contra as regras daqui. — Devolveu, com um sorrisinho convencido nos lábios, porque sabia que Baekhyun não teria resposta contra isso, e foi o que aconteceu. A boca de Baekhyun se abriu para dizer algo, mas nada saiu, então ele voltou a se virar para frente, um biquinho contrariado nos lábios. Jongdae havia vencido daquela vez. — E por falar em enrascadas… por quê você mentiu mais cedo quando Kyungsoo me perguntou qual era o tipo de guarda que havia falado comigo?

Baekhyun virou o rosto para o lado contrário de onde Jongdae estava e o Kim observou a cauda branca e longa balançar de um lado para o outro, talvez em um sinal de incômodo. Jongdae não sabia se era uma boa ideia tocar neste assunto, mas acabou fazendo mesmo assim por pura curiosidade, afinal aquilo ficou martelando em sua cabeça o dia inteiro.

— E-eu- — Jongdae arqueou as sobrancelhas, surpreso pela gagueira do outro para responder aquilo. — Eu só não estava a fim de ouvir mais uma das lições de moral do Kyungsoo pelo resto do dia, tá legal? Não pense que fiz isso para limpar sua barra. — Ele olhou para Jongdae. O Kim notou a tentativa falha de manter uma expressão firme, que na verdade resultou em uma expressão tímida e envergonhada. Seria fofo, se não fosse Baekhyun ali.

— Eu não disse que fez. Na verdade eu ficaria surpreso se você dissesse que havia feito isso para me ajudar. — Jongdae comentou em meio a uma risadinha.

— E por que isso? — O Byun, que antes estava mais do que indiferente a ouvir qualquer coisa de Jongdae, agora parecia muito interessado.

— Porque você claramente me odeia e só quer se livrar logo de mim.

— Eu não te odeio.

— Mentiroso. — Apontou, rindo descrente das palavras do outro. — Não precisa mentir, eu aguento a verdade. Já estou acostumado com a rejeição. — Brincou.

Jongdae foi até a janela e sem nem ao mesmo pedir, se sentou ao lado de Baekhyun no parapeito. Este o olhou confuso, mas não questionou, apenas foi um pouco mais para o lado para dar espaço para Jongdae.

— Você acostumado com a rejeição? Duvido. — Soltou uma risada seca.

— Como assim?

— Você tem cara de quem foi adulado por todos a vida inteira.

— E você tinha cara de simpático antes de eu te conhecer melhor e olha só você agora, com essa cara de quem quer me empurrar dessa janela. — Falou de forma dramática e exagerada, o que fez Baekhyun rir pela primeira vez desde que iniciaram aquela conversa. Jongdae acabou rindo também.

— Talvez eu realmente queira fazer isso, mas aposto que um pirralho como você morreria só com essa pequena queda.

— Oh, me desculpa, vovô. — Debochou, recebendo do outro um leve empurrão no ombro. De repente, um pensamento aleatório veio em sua mente e Jongdae sorriu animado. — Uau!

— O que foi?

— Falando em vovô, deve ser incrível ser um de vocês!

— Avós?! — Baekhyun franziu o cenho em algo entre confusão e indignação, pensando que Jongdae realmente o via como um idoso.

Jongdae caiu na risada, batendo na própria coxa enquanto ria, deixando o Byun ainda mais confuso com a situação.

— Não! — Jongdae falou rapidamente. — Meio-raposas, sabe?

— E o que isso tem a ver com avô?

— Vocês são imortais, não é? Logo vivem para sempre. Deve ser incrível ter seus avós para sempre. — Sorriu, olhando para o céu.

— Meus avós não estão vivos. — Baekhyun murmurou calmo. Jongdae rapidamente o olhou confuso, com aquela expressão de "mas você não disse…?" que logo foi captada pelo Byun, que não tardou em explicar: — Nós não somos exatamente imortais. Nós vivemos para sempre, contanto que nada interfira nossa vida.

— E o que pode interferir?

— Somente a magia da nossa raça pode nos matar. Fora isso, não há nada.

— Então seus avós foram…? Oh, sinto muito por isso, eu não sabia. — Pediu envergonhado.

— Tudo bem, já faz muito tempo. — Baekhyun deu de ombros. — Mas e quanto a você? Pela forma que você disse, você sente falta dos seus.

— Sim, eu sinto muita falta deles. Eles eram pessoas incríveis e eu passei mais tempo com eles do que com meus próprios pais.

— Por que?

— Meus pais sempre brigaram muito, quando eu completei seis anos as coisas ficaram mais feias e eles decidiram se separar. Eu era apenas uma criança e presenciava todas as discussões e acabava sendo envolvido e usado nelas como meio de chantagem.

— Meio de chantagem?

— Sim, um ameaçava o outro dizendo que ficaria com a minha guarda. O que era bem irônico, porque no fundo nenhum dos dois me queria de fato. — Riu ao pensar nisso. — Minha mãe acabou ficando com a minha guarda, mas ela nunca parava em casa, então me deixava aos cuidados dos meus avós. Eles me amavam muito e no final acabaram sendo mais meus pais do que os próprios.

— Então você não se dá bem com seus pais? — Baekhyun indagou, olhando diretamente para Jongdae.

— Eu sequer os conheço direito. Desde que nasci um já tentava me jogar para o outro. Inclusive, só estou aqui porque dessa vez os dois não estavam a fim de me aguentar nessas férias e resolveram me mandar para passá-las com a minha tia. Ela me levou para aquele festival onde acabei te encontrando.

— Entendo.

— Mas e você? Se dá bem com seus pais? — Jongdae sentiu a liberdade de finalmente perguntar alguma coisa pessoal ao outro. Baekhyun também havia o perguntado coisas pessoais, então podia ser um bom momento para fazer o mesmo. Ou talvez nem tanto, porque a expressão de Baekhyun mudou na mesma hora de calma para desconfortável. — Você não precisa me falar sobre caso não se sinta a vontade. Não quero que você se sinta pressionado ou toque em um assunto que você não se sente bem falando sobre. Faz sentido? — Completou e viu aos poucos a expressão de Baekhyun suavizar.

Eles suspirou, soltando uma risadinha.

— Por que você começou a ser legal agora? — Baekhyun quis saber, olhando agora sério para Jongdae.

Jongdae bufou ofendido.

— Eu sempre fui um cara legal, você que não me deu oportunidade de ser assim com você, senhor estressadinho. Como eu disse, você me odeia.

— Eu não te odeio. — Repetiu, respirando suavemente. Embora Jongdae quisesse duvidar disso, ele sentiu nessas poucas palavras que Baekhyun não mentia, o que deixou o Kim um pouco desconcertado. — E você? Não me odeia?

Jongdae foi pego de surpresa com a pergunta repentina, mais porque Baekhyun realmente parecia ansioso e esperançoso por uma resposta. Desde quando ele se importava com o que Jongdae pensava sobre ele? Desde quando a opinião de Jongdae importava para ele? Jongdae se fazia tanto essas perguntas nos últimos dias que sequer imaginava que alguma hora teria uma conversa normal com Baekhyun como acabara de ter, sem que este fosse sarcástico e indiferente como sempre era.

— Eu não te odeio, Baekhyun. — Jongdae soltou baixinho pela timidez em dizer essas palavras. — Quero dizer, você é chato na maior parte do tempo, é um baita mandão, se irrita com qualquer coisa, é sarcástico demais e no começo me deu um pouco de medo, mas, não, eu não te odeio. — Completou com um biquinho involuntário. — E sendo sincero, eu não quero passar os meus últimos dias aqui brigando com você e querendo te te afogar no vaso sanitário. — Baekhyun fez uma careta com a última parte. — Eu quero me sentir confortável perto de você, que nem eu me sinto quando estou com Chanyeol e até mesmo com o Kyungsoo.

Dessa vez foi Baekhyun que ostentou a expressão surpresa no rosto. Jongdae sentiu que ele esperava outra resposta, esperava que Jongdae dissesse que o odiava. Bem, Jongdae também se enganou quanto ao que achou que o outro pensava dele, então não o julgava.

— Você… está dizendo que quer ser mais próximo de mim? — Quis ter certeza. Jongdae observou o peito de Baekhyun subir e descer rapidamente e em um piscar de olhos a imagem que tinha do Baekhyun assustador mudou para o Baekhyun que parecia um filhote de cachorro assustado.

— B-bem, s-se você quiser. — Tentou parecer indiferente, dando de ombros e virando o rosto, mas a gagueira o entregou.

Quando olhou novamente para Baekhyun depois de alguns segundos, percebeu que este ainda o olhava espantado. Ele estava com as bochechas levemente avermelhadas e os olhos arregalados, agora tão expressivos. Jongdae sentiu o próprio rosto esquentar, mas não conseguiu desviar os olhos dos de Baekhyun. Talvez tivessem ficado bons minutos apenas encarando um ao outro, e quando Baekhyun estava prestes a quebrar o silêncio para dizer algo, um barulho alto de explosão o interrompeu. Tanto Baekhyun quanto Jongdae quase se desequilibraram da janela pelo susto, mas se ajeitaram a tempo para que não caíssem.

Eram fogos de artifício estourando no céu, mas não como os que Jongdae costumava ver no mundo humano. Ao se darem conta disso, os dois caíram na risada, se divertindo com a cara de susto alheia. Quando se acalmaram, voltaram o olhar para o vilarejo não muito distante, de onde mais fogos de artifício vinham.

— Eles parecem estar se divertindo muito. — Jongdae murmurou sorrindo.

Baekhyun ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes, olhando fixamente para de onde vinha a música alta do festival, mas em um piscar de olhos sumiu de onde estava, deixando para trás apenas um rastro daquela luz azul que emanava. Jongdae piscou várias vezes, confuso, e olhou para os lados, procurando pelo outro, até que sentiu um toque em sua costa. Rapidamente se virou e deu de cara com Baekhyun, mas dessa vez vestindo um capuz e com o de Jongdae em mãos. Ele o estendeu para Jongdae.

— Vista.

— Por que? — Questionou sem entender.

— Você não quer ir ao festival? Nós vamos.

— M-mas vocês não disseram que seria perigoso entrar no meio dele e que lá estaria repleto de guardas?

— E vai estar, mas se formos cuidadosos e você não sair de perto de mim vai ficar tudo bem. — Garantiu confiante, empurrando o capuz marrom novamente contra Jongdae, que o pegou meio hesitante e o vestiu rapidamente.

— E quanto ao Kyungsoo e Chanyeol?

Baekhyun sorriu arteiro antes de dizer:

— Eles não precisam saber.

Jongdae engoliu a seco. Embora fosse o primeiro a querer agarrar qualquer oportunidade de sair e não soltar mais, achava aquilo arriscado demais. Não entendia também a súbita mudança de Baekhyun, que era quem mais queria prender Jongdae dentro de casa e não parecia nem um pouco disposto a correr algum risco por ele. O humano não sabia se era uma boa ideia ir para um festival cheio de guardas reais, mas o pensamento em sua cabeça de que Baekhyun não faria nada muito arriscado o tranquilizava. E no fundo, Jongdae não queria deixar passar algo assim quando Baekhyun estava aparentemente tentando ser legal.

Respirando fundo, Jongdae disse:

— Certo, mas como vamos passar pela recepção sem parecermos muito suspeitos?

— Não vamos passar pela recepção. — Baekhyun falou como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia possível e então apontou para a janela.

Jongdae olhou para baixo da janela, vendo a enorme descida. Estavam no terceiro andar, se Jongdae caísse, quebraria muito ossos ou até mesmo morreria. Voltou o olhar para Baekhyun novamente e ele pareceu ler seus pensamentos, porque teve a audácia de rir do medo estampado no rosto do humano. Quando Jongdae estava prestes a protestar e dizer que seria impossível sair pela janela, Baekhyun se aproximou e o puxou contra ele abruptamente. As palavras morreram na garganta de Jongdae pela surpresa e perdeu qualquer reação que teria normalmente em uma situação como essa, como se afastar.

De repente, sentiu um frio estranho na barriga que durou por poucos segundos, o que fez Jongdae sair daquela especie de transe em que havia ficado. Ele piscou algumas vezes e olhou por cima do ombro de Baekhyun, se dando conta de que agora estavam do lado de fora do hotel.

— M-mas o que?! C-como v-você fez isso?!

Baekhyun riu, mas não respondeu, apenas deu as costas para Jongdae e começou a andar. Jongdae, ainda muito confuso, correu atrás de Baekhyun para que pudesse acompanhar seus passos. Em meio a diversas perguntas que não eram respondidas por Baekhyun e algumas briguinhas ocasionais que aconteciam por esse motivo, andaram até o pequeno vilarejo.

A brisa fria da noite batia contra o rosto de Jongdae e o fazia se arrepiar, mas ela deixou de ser um incômodo quando o foco do humano passou a ser a música que ficava cada vez mais alta conforme se aproximava do festival. Já podia avistar de não muito longe diversas pessoas — ou melhor, raposas — alegres correndo, dançando e algumas paradas em frente à barracas de comida e jogos. Por um segundo, tudo parecia como o festival em que Jongdae esteve em seu último dia no mundo humano. Bem, tirando o fato de que nele não havia pessoas meio-raposas. E por falar nelas, Jongdae se surpreendeu ao notar que, diferente de Baekhyun e dos outros que já havia visto, algumas delas possuía mais do que uma cauda.

— Você é tão fácil de ler, moleque. — Baekhyun riu soprado, tomando a atenção de Jongdae. — Está se perguntando o porquê da quantidade de caudas que temos, não está? — Jongdae assentiu, tímido por ter sido pego tão facilmente. — A cada cem anos ganhamos uma nova.

Jongdae assentiu maravilhado e começou a contar em sua mente a quantidade de caudas de cada raposa que passava por si, desviando o olhar envergonhado toda vez que alguma delas notava e o olhava de volta. Baekhyun se divertia com a situação e sempre acabava rindo.

O cheiro das comidas estava delicioso e embora Jongdae já tivesse jantado, sentia sua barriga roncar em interesse. Baekhyun não estava muito diferente, então parou em frente à uma barraca de algo que Jongdae nunca havia visto antes, mas que tinha um cheiro maravilhoso. Baekhyun pediu dois daqueles que estavam no palito e entregou um para Jongdae. O Kim agradeceu.

— Não precisa pagar?

— Não, tudo no festival é de graça. — Baekhyun explicou enquanto dava uma mordida na comida. Jongdae fez o mesmo e se surpreendeu com o gosto bom e doce, mas muito diferente de tudo que já havia comido antes. Era em um tom de rosa chamativo que brilhava e emanava uma luz na mesma cor, mas em um tom mais escuro.

Ao olhar para Baekhyun enquanto caminhavam, Jongdae engasgou com o que comia pela súbita vontade de rir. A boca de Baekhyun estava toda suja com aquele brilho rosa, mas ele logo limpou ao se dar conta disso.

— Ha ha, muito engraçado. — Ele revirou os olhos, mas o sorrisinho no canto de seus lábios o entregava. — Você também está sujo. — Ele parou de andar e analisou Jongdae seriamente.

— Onde? — Perguntou, passando a mão sobre a boca para limpar.

— Aqui. — Baekhyun juntou um pouco do recheio rosa com o dedo e o levou até a ponta do nariz de Jongdae, rindo como o bobo que era por ter enganado o outro.

Obviamente isso desencadeou um Jongdae revoltado brigando com Baekhyun enquanto este ria alto e zombava do humano por ser tão ingênuo e cair em algo tão bobo quanto aquilo. No fim, a guerra para ver quem sujava mais o outro foi inevitável e só acabou quando ambos estavam completamente sujos do rosa brilhante e sem mais comida para acertar no outro.

Estavam tão distraídos com a brincadeira que por um segundo até se esqueceram que estavam cercados por guardas reais. Em todas as partes do festival havia um e conforme o tempo passava, mais e mais deles apareciam. Aquela foi o aviso para irem embora, Jongdae pensou. Isso só ficou mais claro ao se dar conta que o Baekhyun alegre de antes começou a dar lugar ao Baekhyun preocupado. Jongdae também estava, então não questionou quando foi praticamente puxado para fora do festival sem qualquer aviso.

Baekhyun só voltou a relaxar quando já estavam longe do festival, subindo de volta a pequena colina para o hotel. Jongdae sentia que havia algo de errado desde o primeiro dia, porque a preocupação de Baekhyun parecia ir muito além de alguém descobrir Jongdae. Ele parecia temer por algo além disso. Mas não era como se fosse da conta de Jongdae, não? Além disso, já havia invadido muito o espaço pessoal de Baekhyun naquele dia, não queria o incomodar ainda mais, então se calaria por hora.

Quando chegaram no hotel e voltaram para o quarto, perceberam que precisariam tomar um banho e trocar de roupa antes de dormir. Baekhyun pediu que Jongdae fosse primeiro e ele o fez. Quando estava retirando o kimono que vestia, percebeu que havia algo em seu bolso. Curioso, verificou o que era e viu aquele papéis que o guarda havia o entregado mais cedo próximo ao cercado dos cavalos. Algo sobre procurados, ele havia dito. Apenas por curiosidade, Jongdae desdobrou os papéis para que pudesse os analisar.

Olhou para as gravuras de diversos procurados e por seus nomes logo em baixo, ao lado estava a classificação do perigo de cada um. Ia de C à S, sendo os de classe S os que possuíam uma recompensa maior para quem os entregasse para a guarda. Se sentou na borda da banheira enquanto folheava as páginas e passava os olhos rapidamente por elas. Na última página, no entanto, algo chamou a atenção de Jongdae e seus olhos se arregalaram.

— Byun Baekhyun… — Ele leu em voz alta o nome que estava escrito logo abaixo da gravura de uma criança classificada como S.

Mesmo sendo uma criança, estava claro que se tratava de Baekhyun. Seus olhos, sua boca, seu nariz… era Baekhyun. Por quê Baekhyun estava em uma lista de procurados perigosos?


	5. Estaca zero, de novo

Baekhyun sobressaltou em sua cama, despertando do sono após ouvir um barulho alto. Seu coração estava disparado e seus sentidos estavam confusos, mas ele ainda se levantou da cama e caminhou em meio àquela escuridão em que seu quarto se encontrava.

A porta rangeu quando ele lentamente a abriu para checar o enorme corredor. Não havia guardas. Por quê? Baekhyun franziu o cenho confuso e caminhou pelo longo corredor.

— Mamãe? — Ele chamou. Sem resposta.

Continuou andando, sendo guiado pelas poucas velas que ainda não haviam sido apagadas.

— Hyejin? — Dessa vez tentou chamar pela faxineira, que sempre ficava acordada até tarde da noite conversando com os outros empregados. Nada novamente.

No final do corredor pôde ver as enormes portas do quarto de seus pais levemente abertas, deixando uma luz escapar por entre a pequena fresta. Baekhyun andou lentamente até lá, mas não entrou imediatamente, apenas ficou parado em silêncio tentando ouvir alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa. Mas o mesmo silêncio estranho se manteve presente.

Mais um passo para frente e foi então que sentiu algo molhado de baixo dos pés descalços. Olhando para baixo, Baekhyun sentiu seu coração parar quando viu aquele líquido vermelho que escorria de dentro do quarto. Em um ato de desespero, abriu as portas com excesso de força, fazendo com que ambas batessem com um estrondo alto contra a parede.

E então seus olhos se arregalaram, horrorizados e amedrontados com o que estava bem a sua frente. Havia três guardas caídos no chão, o sangue que saía deles manchava o carpete dourado em um vermelho vivo. Mas seus olhos subiram um pouco, até a grande cama de casal.

— Mãe! Pai! — Ele correu até onde os dois estavam deitados. Suas expressos pareciam tão tranquilas como o de costume, eles poderiam facilmente estar simplesmente dormindo. Isso se não fosse pelas feridas de corte por espada no peito de ambos. — Mamãe! — Ele gritou, inutilmente sacudindo a mulher, em uma tentativa falha de acordá-la. Ao perceber que ela não responderia, seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e ele só pôde gritar e chorar sobre o corpo de seus pais, implorando para que tudo não passasse de mais um pesadelo.

Estava coberto de sangue, mas essa era a última coisa que passava em sua cabeça naquele momento. E quando ouviu som de passos, olhou rapidamente para trás.

Lá estava ele.

O sorriso que sempre carregou aquela inocência e paz presente em seu rosto, mas quando os olhos de Baekhyun desceram um pouco, viu aquilo nas mãos do homem. A espada de luz. Dela gotas de sangue escorriam e pingavam no chão.

Engoliu a seco e sentiu sua respiração falhar enquanto o homem se aproximava em passos lentos de si, sorrindo como se os deuses tivessem o presenteado naquela noite.

Baekhyun tentou andar para trás e se afastar do homem que se aproximava cada vez mais, mas estava encurralado contra a cama. A espada foi erguida. O homem sussurrou algo para Baekhyun. Era o fim. A espada estava descendo em sua direção. Cada vez mais próxima. E então…

Os olhos de Baekhyun se abriram rapidamente e ele se sentou na cama bruscamente, sentindo o suor escorrer em seu rosto. Olhou para os lados assustado, ofegando desesperadamente em busca de ar.

Estava no quarto do hotel.

Abaixou o olhar para o lugar ao seu lado na cama e viu Jongdae ressonando tranquilamente enquanto abraçava um travesseiro. Olhou para a janela e se deu conta de que ainda estava de noite. Juntou todo ar que conseguiu, sentindo seu coração aos poucos se acalmar novamente.

Se levantou da cama com cuidado para não acordar o humano e seguiu até o banheiro para lavar o rosto, suas pernas tremendo enquanto sussurrava para si mesmo:

— Está tudo bem, foi apenas um sonho.

🦊 🦊 🦊

— Como assim o Baekhyun sumiu? — Os olhos de Kyungsoo dobraram de tamanho e sua boca se abriu em espanto.

Jongdae deu de ombros, levando mais um pedaço de salmão à boca.

— Quando eu acordei para ir ao banheiro ainda estava escuro, ele já não estava na cama. — Explicou, não sabendo se devia se manter calmo ou se desesperar com a situação. Kyungsoo não parecia estar sentindo nada disso, ele parecia mais estar irritado do que qualquer outra coisa.

— Onde aquele idiota resolveu se meter justamente hoje?

Chanyeol se juntou aos dois na mesa, sentando na almofada vermelha no chão, uma das pernas cruzadas encostando na de Jongdae. Ele parecia tranquilo até demais.

— Daqui a pouco ele aparece. — Chanyeol murmurou.

— Daqui a pouco? Chanyeol, nós vamos partir daqui trinta minutos. — Kyungsoo bufou, já sem paciência alguma. — Eu não pretendo esperar por ele.

Chanyeol ignorou as palavras repletas de rancor de Kyungsoo, direcionando seu olhar para Jongdae, que agora apenas revirava o arroz em seu prato, visivelmente preocupado e perdido em seus pensamentos.

— O que foi, Jongdae? — Ele perguntou, finalmente parecendo preocupado com alguma coisa. — Não está com fome?

— O que? — Jongdae piscou algumas vezes, voltando a realidade finalmente. — Oh, não, não é isso. Eu só estava… pensando. — Suspirou.

E com pensando, Jongdae quis dizer pensando na mesma coisa sem parar. Desde que viu Baekhyun na lista de procurados na noite passada, ele não conseguiu mais parar de pensar naquilo e se perguntar o que diabos de tão ruim o outro havia feito para estar ali.

Quando viu aquilo, ficou tão chocado que precisou de uns trinta minutos absorvendo a informação antes que conseguisse sair do banheiro e encarar Baekhyun novamente. Foi uma loucura tentar inventar uma desculpa pela demora, e Baekhyun, como o ótimo observador que era, notou no mesmo instante que havia algo de errado. No fim, Jongdae acabou dormindo sem dar para Baekhyun qualquer tipo de resposta.

E se Baekhyun tivesse ficado chateado e por isso foi embora? Justamente agora que ele finalmente pareceu depositar algum tipo de confiança em Jongdae… Droga, agora Jongdae tinha mais uma coisa para se culpar e o atormentar quando fosse dormir.

Qualquer barulho já fazia o humano olhar esperançosamente para a porta, imaginando que fosse Baekhyun voltando. Chanyeol soltou uma risadinha quando percebeu isso.

— Não precisa se preocupar, ele vai voltar. — O Park tentou o tranquilizar, o sorriso amigável e usual já se fazendo presente.

— O-o que? Eu não estou preocupado com ele! — Mentiu descaradamente, sentindo seu rosto rapidamente esquentar.

Chanyeol riu alto de sua reação, se divertindo com o rubor cada vez mais aparente no rosto do humano.

— Sim, claro que não está. — Ele falou sarcasticamente. — Mas, de verdade, não precisa se preocupar. O Baekhyun sabe o que faz.

— Da última vez que você disse isso, ele apareceu com um humano. — Kyungsoo arqueou a sobrancelha.

— Tá legal, o Baekhyun quase sempre sabe o que faz. — Corrigiu, soltando uma risadinha soprada.

Kyungsoo e Chanyeol começaram a falar sobre Baekhyun e as vezes em que ele acabou se metendo em confusão, mas Jongdae não prestava atenção em uma palavra sequer. Olhava pensativo para a janela ao lado.

Talvez estivesse se preocupando demais à toa. Talvez estivesse pensando tanto naquela lista de procurados por todo esse tempo à toa. Quer dizer, Baekhyun era um baita encrenqueiro, então ele poderia estar lá por ter arranjado briga com alguém, certo? Ou então insultado alguém importante. Na pior das hipóteses, ele podia ter roubado alguma coisa? Não, apesar de tudo, Baekhyun não parecia ser alguém que faria algo assim.

— Tem certeza que está tudo bem? — Kyungsoo perguntou no mesmo instante em que Chanyeol se levantou da mesa para ir ao banheiro. Ele parecia preocupado, mas ainda com a expressão suave e tranquila de sempre.

— Kyungsoo, o que os procurados classificados como S fizeram? — Ignorou a pergunta do outro, sentindo que sua cabeça explodiria a qualquer momento se não tivesse essa pergunta respondida.

Kyungsoo pareceu estranhar a pergunta repentina, mas Jongdae o olhava tão aflito, esperando ansiosamente por uma resposta, que ele simplesmente se sentiu na obrigação de responder:

— Eles são assassinos perigosos, Jongdae. Por quê a pergunta?

Os olhos de Jongdae dobraram de tamanho quando ele ouviu aquilo. Baekhyun? Um assassino? Como? Jongdae engoliu a seco e se levantou da mesa, tentando esconder um pouco o espanto em seu olhar. Sorriu nervoso para Kyungsoo e disse:

— Por nada. — Ele se afastou da mesa de forma desajeitada, tropeçando na almofada. Kyungsoo estranhou sua reação, mas não disse nada. — Ainda temos uns vinte minutos antes de sair, não? Vou subir e tomar um banho antes de partir.

— Mas você já não tomou banho hoje? — Kyungsoo arqueou as sobrancelhas, claramente confuso.

— S-sim, mas vou tomar outro. — Jongdae riu nervoso. — Um costume humano, sabe?

— Tudo bem, então. — Ele murmurou, ainda não parecendo engolir aquilo.

Jongdae não esperou por outra pergunta, correu para o quarto e trancou a porta, se encostando nela. Baekhyun, um assassino. Merda, como poderia olhar normalmente para ele agora sabendo disso?

— Não, quer saber? Isso não é da sua conta, Jongdae. — Disse a si mesmo, balançando a cabeça para afastar todos aqueles pensamentos.

Respirou fundo e foi até o banheiro, enchendo a enorme banheira, que mais parecia com a de uma sauna, com água quente. Retirou as roupas que vestia despreocupadamente e quando a banheira já estava completamente cheia, entrou nela, suspirando ao sentir a água quentinha contra a pele. Fechou os olhos e relaxou, praticamente se deitando até que água estivesse batendo contra o topo de seu pescoço.

Iria aproveitar aqueles minutos antes que partissem para relaxar um pouco. Não sabia como seria nos próximos dias pegando a estrada, então era melhor aproveitar enquanto podia. Infelizmente, era difícil relaxar quando Baekhyun não saía de sua cabeça, mesmo que tentasse de todas as maneiras possíveis mandar esses pensamentos para longe e dizer a si mesmo que não tinha nada a ver com essa história. Mas quem ele queria enganar? Ele era Kim Jongdae, e Kim Jongdae, como o curioso de carteirinha que era, jamais conseguiria deixar de pensar em algo assim até que finalmente descobrisse a história toda.

E em meio a esses pensamentos, Jongdae de repente sentiu uma sensação estranha, como se estivesse sendo observado. Rapidamente abriu os olhos e se assustou ao dar de cara com uma grande raposa branca sentada na beirada da banheira, o encarando.

Jongdae estreitou os olhos, franziu o cenho e se inclinou para um pouco mais perto de onde a raposa estava, porque, oh, ele reconheceria aqueles olhos azuis brilhantes em qualquer lugar. Antes que pudesse dizer ou fazer qualquer coisa, teve sua teoria confirmada quando a raposa começou a mudar de forma para uma mais humana. Jongdae não se assustou ou se surpreendeu com aquilo, porque já havia visto Kyungsoo o fazer uma vez, mas ainda era algo chocante demais de se ver.

E por falar em chocante, lá estava Baekhyun em pé na sua frente, em toda sua glória nua e com aquele sorriso debochado de sempre.

A boca de Jongdae praticamente despencou, ele não sabia o que exatamente o chocou mais. A forma de raposa de Baekhyun? Ver Baekhyun sem roupa alguma? Bem, ele não sabia.

— Gostou tanto assim da vista, moleque? — Baekhyun arqueou uma sobrancelha, lançando um sorriso torto para o humano.

Jongdae só então percebeu que estava olhando fixamente para o corpo do outro, um pouco para baixo demais. Sentiu seu rosto esquentar no mesmo instante e rapidamente desviou o olhar para o outro lado. Baekhyun riu e começou a entrar na banheira, bem na frente de Jongdae.

— O-o que você está fazendo? — Jongdae praticamente gritou pelo desespero, seu rosto quase pegando fogo. A banheira era grande, mas ainda parecia minúscula com Baekhyun tão próximo daquele jeito.

— Tomando banho. — O Byun murmurou despreocupadamente, sentando-se da maneira mais confortável possível.

— M-mas eu já estou aqui. — A voz de Jongdae saiu tão falhada que qualquer um facilmente sentiria pena. Qualquer um que não fosse Baekhyun aparentemente, porque o maldito teve a audácia de sorrir diante do desespero de Jongdae.

— Eu sei.

— E então?

— Você disse que queria ser mais próximo de mim, não disse? — Jongdae assentiu confuso. O que diabos aquilo tinha a ver com a situação? — Estamos ficando mais próximos.

— Como?

— Tomar banho juntos e ver um ao outro pelado é a melhor forma de criar intimidade com alguém, sabia?

— Se você diz… — Preferiu não discutir. Embora fosse um cabeça dura, Baekhyun conseguia ganhar de si nisso e não havia como negar, então deixar para lá era a melhor opção.

Se encolheu mais ainda contra a banheira, tentando ganhar um pouco mais de espaço nela. Talvez assim se sentisse um pouco menos envergonhado com a proximidade do outro.

Estava surpreso, no entanto. Esperava mais uma série de comentários sarcásticos e provocações vindas de Baekhyun, mas este se calou e realmente parecia muito mais interessado no banho quente. Ele sequer estava olhando para Jongdae e isso, incrivelmente, deixou Jongdae mais desconfortável do que se o fizesse.

Quer dizer, não é como se Baekhyun falasse muito quando estavam sozinhos, a noite anterior tinha sido o máximo que Jongdae já havia conseguido conversar com Baekhyun. Mas, mesmo assim, Baekhyun parecia estranho.

— Onde você estava? — Jongdae quebrou o silêncio, incerto se deveria perguntar algo assim. Baekhyun se virou lentamente para olhar para o humano, um olhar surpreso pela pergunta e que dizia claramente um "e desde quando isso é da sua conta?". Jongdae bufou, dizendo rapidamente antes que qualquer comentário sarcástico pudesse sair se Baekhyun: — Eu sei que isso não é da minha conta, foi só uma pergunta. Você sumiu a manhã inteira e agora aparece todo estranho e calado. — Jongdae sentia que só se embolava mais a cada palavra que dizia e Baekhyun parecia cada vez menos contente com o rumo daquela conversa. Jongdae suspirou. — Quer saber? Eu fiquei preocupado quando acordei e não te vi na cama, tá legal? Aí eu imaginei que você tivesse sumido porque ficou chateado por eu ter agido estranho com você ontem antes de dormir e…

A risada alta de Baekhyun cortou a tentativa de Jongdae de se explicar. Jongdae se calou, ficando, se possível, ainda mais constrangido.

— Você achou mesmo que eu sumiria por sua causa ou que algo como aquilo me deixaria "triste"? — Ele debochou. — Nem todo mundo é sensível como você, moleque.

A boca de Jongdae se abriu em pura indignação enquanto Baekhyun zombava de sua preocupação. Bem, já deveria ter esperado por isso.

Ele poderia retrucar e discutir com Baekhyun por causa daquilo, mas já estava farto. Se levantou, sem nem se importar mais por estar pelado na frente de outra pessoa, e saiu de dentro da banheira. Baekhyun se calou, surpreso e confuso ao mesmo tempo.

Jongdae enrolou uma toalha em sua cintura e se virou para Baekhyun antes de sair do banheiro, apenas para dizer:

— Eu achei que as coisas entre nós melhorariam depois de ontem. Pelo visto me enganei. — Ele praticamente cuspiu as palavras. — Desculpe-me por ter me preocupado com você, Baekhyun.

E então ele saiu do cômodo, batendo a porta com força e sentindo-se burro por ter gastado todo aquele tempo se preocupando com alguém que possivelmente o enxergava apenas como um idiota.

🦊 🦊 🦊

Estava na hora de partir. Já estava tudo pronto quando Baekhyun finalmente desceu as escadas até a recepção, onde Kyungsoo conversava com a atendente enquanto Chanyeol e Jongdae esperavam sentados em um sofá velho de couro. Jongdae estava rindo de uma brincadeira que Chanyeol havia feito, mas se calou imediatamente ao ver o Byun se aproximando de onde estavam. Abaixou a cabeça e olhou para outro lugar.

— Eu preciso falar com você. — Baekhyun disse para Chanyeol.

— O que foi? — Chanyeol indagou confuso, mas parecia ser mais pela reação de Jongdae ao ver Baekhyun do que pela fala deste.

— A sós, Chanyeol.

Ao ouvir aquilo, Jongdae pensou em se levantar e sair de lá para deixá-los sozinhos, mas Chanyeol se levantou antes do sofá e seguiu Baekhyun para o lado de fora do hotel. Kyungsoo os observou saíndo pelo canto dos olhos.

Não estavam muito longe de Jongdae, já que o sofá ficava logo ao lado da porta de entrada, então ele podia os ouvir falando, mas ao mesmo tempo não conseguia entender, eles falavam baixo demais.

Passou alguns minutos, então os dois retornaram. Chanyeol estava sério e Baekhyun carregava uma expressão preocupada e ansiosa. Kyungsoo se aproximou, um olhar que perguntava "o que aconteceu agora?", não parecendo muito contente com a resposta que nem havia recebido ainda.

— Nós vamos mudar um pouco a rota hoje. Precisamos passar em um lugar antes de seguirmos com o plano. — Chanyeol explicou, dando um olhar rápido para Baekhyun. Este desviou o olhar, incomodado com alguma coisa.

— Mudar a rota? — Kyungsoo riu seco, nem um pouco satisfeito. — Nós já nos atrasamos demais por causa do festival, não podemos perder mais tempo. Por quê isso de repente?

Chanyeol respirou fundo e se aproximou de Kyungsoo, cochichando algo para ele. Jongdae apenas observou toda aquela cena com curiosidade, vendo o exato momento em que os olhos de Kyungsoo aumentaram de tamanho em surpresa.

Kyungsoo trocou um olhar com Baekhyun por alguns segundos e então deu as costas, finalmente se dando por vencido.

— Então vamos logo. — Ele apenas disse isso antes de sair pela porta.

Baekhyun umedeceu os lábios em um ato de nervosismo e, por um momento, olhou para Jongdae, como se quisesse dizer alguma coisa. Jongdae desviou o olhar, fazendo o outro soltar um suspiro audível e ir embora.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa entre vocês? — Chanyeol perguntou, olhando para as costas de Baekhyun enquanto ele se distanciava. Jongdae sequer havia percebido que ele ainda estava ali.

— Não foi nada demais. — Resmungou, sem ânimo algum. — Acho melhor irmos. — Se levantou devagar, tentando parecer o mais despreocupado possível. Chanyeol o olhava desconfiado, então com certeza não havia dado muito certo.

— Sim. — Ele apenas disse em retorno. Talvez tivesse ficado claro na voz de Jongdae que ele não queria mesmo falar sobre o que havia acontecido, e, felizmente, Chanyeol entendeu a mensagem e não insistiu.

Os dois seguiram para fora do hotel.


	6. Um passo para trás, dois para frente

Jongdae se considerava uma pessoa bastante madura para a idade dele, embora muitos dissessem o contrário, e sabia o quão infantil era ficar emburrado e ignorar Baekhyun por não ter gostado de algo que ele disse, mas foi exatamente isso que fez o caminho todo.

Sim, ele podia ter resolvido o problema como o jovem adulto que era, conversando com Baekhyun sobre o que havia o incomodado. No entanto, aquelas poucas palavras haviam sido mais ofensivas para Jongdae do que ele esperava. Quer dizer, ele havia depositado confiança em Baekhyun e se preocupado com ele, para no final o maldito debochar e agir indiferente?

Chegou a ficar esperançoso, imaginando que talvez toda ou pelo menos um pouco da tensão que visivelmente existia entre os dois fosse desaparecer um pouco depois daquela conversa que tiveram na noite passada. Bem, havia se enganado. Mais uma vez.

Resumindo: Jongdae estava chateado. Chanyeol e Kyungsoo perceberam isso, mas não disseram nada, apenas observaram todas as tentativas falhas de Baekhyun para puxar assunto com Jongdae e os olhares esperançosos que ele direcionava ao humano. Jongdae fez questão de ignorá-lo todas as vezes.

Apesar de tudo, Jongdae ainda conseguiu perceber o quão preocupado e aflito Baekhyun estava e sabia que não tinha nada a ver com o fato de estar o ignorando. Ele estava daquele jeito desde mais cedo, quando conversou com Chanyeol. Para falar a verdade, todos os três estavam estranhos. Kyungsoo sequer havia implicado com Baekhyun nenhuma vez o dia todo e Chanyeol quase não dizia nada.

Isso tudo só fazia Jongdae se perguntar ainda mais o que diabos era tão importante a ponto de deixar os três daquele jeito e fazê-los seguir por outro caminho e não o que haviam combinado. Poxa, até um dia atrás eles sequer pensavam na ideia de fazer qualquer coisa que pudesse os atrasar, e agora, do nada, haviam aceitado bem demais a ideia.

Mais uma vez, Jongdae não se sentia a vontade para questionar alguma coisa. Tão frustrante…

Ao menos não tiveram que andar tanto quanto nos últimos dias, em algumas horas Jongdae observou o cavalo de Baekhyun, que estava logo a sua frente, parar, sendo seguido pelos dos demais. Jongdae analisou o local e ficou confuso, porque ainda estavam no meio da floresta. Olhando bem em volta, pôde ver uma pequena casa de madeira escondida pelas árvores e pelo mato alto.

— Vamos, Dae. — Chanyeol chamou, tomando sua atenção, estendendo uma mão para ajudar Jongdae a descer do cavalo. Jongdae nem havia notado quando os outros saíram de seus cavalos.

Eles caminharam até a casa, antes amarrando os cavalos para que não fugissem. Quando estavam em frente à porta, Baekhyun levantou a mão para bater nela, mas parou no meio do caminho. Sua cauda balançava de forma nervosa quando ele se virou para olhar nos olhos de Chanyeol, um olhar um tanto quanto desesperado no rosto. Jongdae pôde ler em seus olhos o pedido para que deixassem seja lá o que foram fazer naquele lugar para lá e que fossem embora.

Chanyeol, no entanto, sorriu para Baekhyun e colocou uma mão em seu ombro para encorajá-lo. Baekhyun respirou fundo, dando leves batidas na porta velha de madeira escura quando finalmente juntou um pouco de coragem.

Jongdae estava tão surpreso por ver Baekhyun daquela forma. Ele não parecia o mesmo Baekhyun sarcástico e irritado de sempre, ele parecia tão… assustado? Tiveram tão poucas vezes que Jongdae viu o outro com a guarda tão baixa, então podia dizer que o que estavam prestes a fazer era muito importante para Baekhyun.

Quando a porta se abriu revelou uma senhora, que imediatamente correu para abraçar Baekhyun, sem antes dizer qualquer palavra. Ela estava aos prantos, enquanto Baekhyun ficou apenas parado, sem saber o que fazer.

— Deuses, obrigado por ouvirem as minhas preces e trazerem meu Baekhyun de volta em segurança. — Ela falou em meio as lágrimas de felicidade.

— Está tudo bem, mãe, se acalme. — Baekhyun falou baixinho.

Os olhos de Jongdae se arregalaram pela surpresa. Mãe? Então aquele era o motivo da repentina mudança de rota?

Quando a senhora se acalmou, se afastou de Baekhyun com um sorriso feliz nos lábios, olhando para Kyungsoo e Chanyeol, se aproximando dos dois.

— Já faz muito tempo que não vejo vocês dois, rapazes, principalmente você, Kyungsoo. Fico feliz com a visita, me pegaram de surpresa. — Então o olhar dela pairou em Jongdae. — E quem é este? — Ela perguntou em um tom amigável.

Jongdae de repente sentiu seu rosto esquentar pela timidez, não sabendo como ou se deveria responder aquela pergunta. Em um ato de desespero, lançou um olhar para Baekhyun, que logo se enfiou em sua frente.

— Eu preciso contar algo para a senhora. — Ele falou rapidamente, o nervosismo transbordando em sua voz.

🦊 🦊 🦊

— Precisamos proteger ele! Se descobrirem que tem um humano entre nós… Oh, pelos deuses, eu não quero nem pensar no que aconteceria. Você pode ficar aqui, querido, o tempo que for necessário. — Foi a primeira coisa que a mãe de Baekhyun disse quando ele explicou toda a situação para ela.

— Ele não pode ficar aqui, mãe, colocaria a senhora em risco também. Nós vamos levar ele de volta ao mundo dele, apenas passei antes aqui para ver a senhora.

A expressão da mulher murchou na hora, não contente com a resposta.

— E se alguém pegar vocês? Isso é muito arriscado, eu não posso permitir isso!

— Por isso precisamos levar ele o quanto antes, antes que descubram que um humano está aqui. — Chanyeol argumentou. — Não se preocupe, tia, não vamos deixar nada acontecer com o Baek.

— Não é apenas com ele que me preocupo! Eu me preocupo com todos vocês, incluindo ele. — Ela apontou para Jongdae. — Você deve estar tão assustado, não é? Está com fome…?

— Jongdae. Kim Jongdae. — Murmurou tímido. — Muito obrigado pela gentileza, mas estou bem. — Sorriu de volta para ela.

Os olhos de Jongdae vagaram discretamente até Baekhyun, que estava sentado ao seu lado na mesa. Se surpreendeu ao ver o quão aliviado Baekhyun parecia estar vendo a mãe tratando Jongdae tão bem. Era isso que estava preocupando Baekhyun o trajeto todo? Não, não podia ser isso. Desde quando Baekhyun se preocupava com Jongdae? Para começo de conversa, ele só estava ali naquele momento porque se descobrissem sobre Jongdae ele provavelmente seria quem mais se daria mal nessa história toda.

Jongdae segurou a vontade de soltar uma risada debochada dos próprios pensamentos bobos, voltando sua atenção para a discussão que acontecia na mesa naquele instante e que continuou por um bom tempo. A mãe de Baekhyun ainda não parecia convencida de que se aventurar até o templo da kitsune divina com um humano era uma boa ideia, enquanto Chanyeol, Kyungsoo e Baekhyun tentavam argumentar da forma que podiam.

Jongdae reparou que a mulher parecia mais aberta a ouvir e concordar com o que Kyungsoo dizia. Não sabia qual era o motivo, mas não a julgava, porque ele realmente era quem parecia mais convincente dentre os três. Kyungsoo disse concordar com a mulher sobre ser muito arriscado, mas garantiu a ela que iria tomar todos os cuidados possíveis para que nada de ruim acontecesse com qualquer um deles.

— Fico mais tranquila sabendo que você está com eles, Soo. — Ela sorriu após soltar um longo suspiro. — Então vocês dois finalmente se resolveram? — Apontou para Baekhyun e Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol trocou um olhar preocupado com Jongdae.

— Não. — Kyungsoo falou baixinho, com certeza muito incomodado com a pergunta.

Foi então que a risada sarcástica de Baekhyun soou. Jongdae olhou para ele, o vendo com uma expressão muito irritada no rosto.

— A reposta é tão simples para você, não é? — Baekhyun praticamente cuspiu as palavras.

— E por que não seria? Você fala como se eu não tivesse motivos para isso. — Kyungsoo parecia igualmente irritado, mas sua voz era ainda baixa e muito mais controlada do que a de Baekhyun.

A mão de Baekhyun bateu com força contra a mesa, fazendo alguns copos caírem nela e um barulho alto ecoar pelo cômodo. Jongdae sobressaltou onde estava sentado pelo susto, se aproximando automaticamente de Chanyeol que estava sentado ao seu outro lado, a mão dele indo até sua costa, num pedido mudo para que se acalmasse.

— Você quer falar de motivos quando foi justamente você quem me abandonou quando eu mais precisei? — Baekhyun gritou, as mãos se fechando em punhos.

— Você me apunhalou pelas costas, Baekhyun! Eu confiava em você e você mesmo assim fez aquilo! Como você esperava que eu reagisse? — A voz de Kyungsoo aumentou também, soando rancorosa.

— Certo, já chega, vocês dois! — Chanyeol se levantou, parecendo muito irritado. — Se vocês querem discutir, façam isso em outro lugar, a tia já tem preocupação o bastante e não merece presenciar esse tipo de coisa.

Kyungsoo se acalmou, respirando fundo. Ele pediu desculpa para a mulher, se curvando, já Baekhyun olhou para a mãe por alguns segundos, e então seus olhos pousaram de Jongdae, que estava tão assustado e confuso quanto a mulher. A expressão de Baekhyun suavizou e ele desviou o olhar antes de dar as costas e sair do cômodo, sem dizer qualquer palavra.

Por alguma razão, o coração de Jongdae se apertou de repente, sentindo que havia algo errado.

🦊 🦊 🦊

O clima estava horrível desde a briga de Baekhyun com Kyungsoo. Chanyeol foi com Kyungsoo até o mercado de um vilarejo próximo, muito provavelmente para que Kyungsoo pudesse esfriar a cabeça. Ele havia dito a Jongdae antes de sair que o humano não precisava se preocupar muito com aquilo, porque era mais normal do que ele pensava, mas isso não adiantou muito.

A mãe de Baekhyun parecia muito triste, Jongdae ficou mal vendo isso. Sabia que ela tinha intenções boas quando fez aquela pergunta, então com certeza era horrível saber que foi a causa daquela discussão.

Jongdae não a conhecia direito, então não sabia o que deveria dizer para tranquilizá-la, por isso apenas se ofereceu para ajudá-la a limpar toda a bagunça que haviam feito, incluindo os cacos de vidro dos copos que Baekhyun havia quebrado durante sua raiva.

— Sabe que a culpa não foi da senhora, não é? — Perguntou timidamente enquanto secava o último talher que a mulher havia acabado de lavar. — Os dois acabariam brigando de qualquer forma em algum momento. Eu não conheço eles há tanto tempo como a senhora, mas sei que eles não se dão muito bem.

— Eu não sei o que aconteceu. Eles eram tão próximos, sabia? Eu fiquei tão feliz quando Baekhyun fez outro amigo depois de anos. — Ela sorriu tristemente. — Baekhyun finalmente havia começado a se soltar um pouco e eu o via sorrir com mais frequência. Mas depois de um tempo os dois pararam de se falar e ele pareceu se fechar mais do que antes.

— Sendo sincero, eu não consigo entender ele. — Admitiu. — Ele parece sempre estar na defensiva.

— Baekhyun passou por muita coisa no passado, querido, por isso hoje ele tem muita dificuldade para confiar em alguém e demonstrar o que sente. — Ela secou as mãos no avental que vestia, indo até o fogão para pegar a água que fervia. — Mas ele é um bom garoto quando você o conhece de verdade.

Jongdae concordou com a cabeça, sem ter muito o que dizer, observando a mulher pegar o chá que havia acabado de preparar e o despejar em três copos. Ela entregou uma para Jongdae, pedindo para que ele tivesse cuidado, pois estava quente.

— Espere um minuto, vou levar um pouco para Baekhyun.

— Eu levo. — Jongdae falou rapidamente, entrando na frente da outra.

Baekhyun com certeza estava muito irritado, não queria que ele descontasse na pobrezinha de forma alguma.

— Tem certeza?

— Sim, a senhora está ocupada, não é? Não precisa se preocupar.

A mulher concordou e entregou uma bandeja para Jongdae, com o copo de chá e alguns biscoitinhos que também havia preparado. Visivelmente tinha mais biscoitos do que uma pessoa sozinha conseguiria comer. 

Ela disse que Baekhyun provavelmente estaria em seu quarto, a última porta do corredor. Quando Jongdae pegou a bandeja e estava prestes a ir até Baekhyun, ouviu a mulher dizer:

— Pela minha experiência, Baekhyun se importa com você. Fazia tempo que eu não o via olhar para alguém da mesma forma que olha para você. — Ela sorriu. — Tenha paciência com ele, por favor.

Jongdae se surpreendeu ao ouvir aquilo, mas não respondeu. Seguiu até o quarto de Baekhyun, parando em frente a porta, sem saber o que exatamente deveria fazer. Bater na porta? Chamar por Baekhyun? Bem, essas possibilidades eram muito educadas e gentis comparadas com as que Jongdae realmente queria. Em sua defesa, já estava bravo com Baekhyun por mais cedo, agora estava ainda mais por ele ter chateado a própria mãe.

Enquanto ainda estava pensando no que fazer, ouviu a voz de Baekhyun vinda do outro lado da porta:

— Vai ficar aí parado olhando para porta por mais quanto tempo, moleque? Entra logo.

Jongdae se sentiu muito idiota, havia esquecido que Baekhyun podia sentir sua presença até de longe. Mas, deixando a vergonha de lado, entrou no quarto, fechando a porta em seguida.

Não havia iluminação alguma, exceto da que vinha do Sol e entrava pela porta aberta que levava à varanda, onde Baekhyun estava sentado, de costas para Jongdae.

O Kim respirou fundo, se preparando mentalmente para qualquer coisa, e se aproximou de onde Baekhyun estava. Colocou a bandeja ao lado de Baekhyun no chão de madeira.

— Sua mãe me pediu para te trazer isso. — Foi tudo o que falou, já dando as costas para o outro, que sequer havia se dado ao trabalho de olhar para o humano desde que ele entrou naquele quarto.

Não pretendia ficar mais tempo lá, mas parou no caminho de volta até a porta ao ouvir Baekhyun sussurrar algo.

Os olhos de Jongdae arregalaram. Ele olhou para trás, seus olhos se cruzando com os de Baekhyun, que agora também olhava para ele.

— O-o que? — Pensou ter ouvido errado.

— Desculpa. — Ele repetiu.

— Pelo que?

— Por tudo. — A voz de Baekhyun parecia tão triste, isso abalou Jongdae. Até o olhar de Baekhyun era deprimido, Jongdae nunca havia o visto dessa forma. — Por hoje cedo, pelo que houve alguns minutos atrás e também pela forma que te tratei todo esse tempo.

O coração de Jongdae acelerou, ele já não sabia se era pela surpresa ou se era da culpa inusitada que sentia por ver Baekhyun daquela forma.

— Você também se arrependeu? — Baekhyun perguntou, voltando a olhar para o pôr do Sol.

— Do que?

— De ter tentado dar uma chance para mim.

Imaginou que o 'também' da fala de Baekhyun se referia a Kyungsoo.

— Para ser sincero, eu estava arrependido até pensar bastante no assunto. — Murmurou. — E quer saber? Você sempre diz que eu sou teimoso demais, e eu admito, eu sou teimoso e não costumo desistir fácil das coisas, é por isso que… eu não vou desistir tão fácil assim de você, Baekhyun! — Gritou, apontando para Baekhyun, o surpreendendo. — Ontem eu disse que queria ser mais próximo de você, eu ainda quero. Quando você disse aquelas coisas mais cedo, eu fiquei confuso e chateado, porque não entendia o motivo de você agir daquela forma quando imaginei que estávamos bem. Mas acho que é justamente esse o problema, eu não te entendo. Sua mãe e o Chanyeol te entendem e gostam de você, por isso… — Então sua voz abaixou um pouco quando de forma tímida disse: — eu quero te entender melhor para que eu possa gostar de você também.

Os olhos de Baekhyun aumentaram de tamanho pelo espanto, a cauda balançando de um lado para o outro lentamente, de uma forma que Jongdae já reconhecia ser nervosismo.

Jongdae tentava manter uma pose confiante, mas no fundo estava tão nervoso quanto Baekhyun, com medo de ser rejeitado mais uma vez. Olhava esperançoso por uma resposta de Baekhyun, já se preparando para o caso de, mais uma vez, ele debochar de suas tentativas aproximação. Para sua surpresa, ao invés de zombar, Baekhyun soltou:

— M-mas e se eu te chatear de novo?

— Eu aguento, contanto que eu consiga te conhecer melhor.

— E se você não gostar de quem eu realmente sou?

— Tem algo pior do que o Baekhyun chato e grosseiro? — Brincou, vendo as costas de Baekhyun ficarem menos tensas quando ele não conseguiu controlar a risadinha.

— Certo, você venceu, moleque. — Baekhyun olhou novamente para Jongdae, dessa vez com um sorriso nos lábios.

Caramba, o coração de Jongdae acelerou ainda mais e ele sentiu seu rosto começar a esquentar. Baekhyun nunca havia o olhado daquela forma, muito menos o dado aquele tipo de sorriso; sincero e sem qualquer tipo de sarcasmo ou deboche. Só se lembrou de respirar quando Baekhyun finalmente se virou de novo.

— Seria uma bom começo se você me chamasse pelo meu nome ao invés de moleque, sabia? — Sugeriu, sentindo liberdade o suficiente para se aproximar de Baekhyun e se sentar ao seu lado.

— Não força, moleque. — Baekhyun praticamente soletrou a última palavra, nitidamente provocando Jongdae. Oh, lá estava ele novamente.

Jongdae fez biquinho, pegando um dos biscoitos da bandeja e dando uma mordida, se surpreendendo com o quão gostoso estava e automaticamente esquecendo com o que estava decepcionado.

— A propósito, sobre mais cedo… — Jongdae resmungou de boca cheia, chamando a atenção do outro. — Você ficou com raiva de mim pelo quê exatamente?

— Eu não fiquei com raiva de você. — Falou simplista. Vendo a confusão estampada no rosto do humano, continuou: — Eu não estou acostumado a ter alguém se preocupando comigo, além de minha mãe e Chanyeol, então… eu não soube como reagir quando percebi que você havia se preocupado quando eu saí sem falar nada pela manhã. Quando isso acontece eu acabo falando coisas sem pensar, é praticamente automático. — Baekhyun parecia envergonhado enquanto tentava se explicar. — Eu não gosto de preocupar ninguém.

— Mas você não pode impedir que isso aconteça. É natural que quem gosta de você se preocupe com você.

Baekhyun olhou assustado para Jongdae.

— Você gosta de mim?

Jongdae engasgou com o biscoito que mastigava, tossindo várias vezes.

— N-não! Q-quero dizer, não é dessa forma que você está pensando! — Ele chacoalhou as mãos rapidamente em um ato de desespero. — Eu gosto de você, mas c-como pessoa… ou raposa? Eu não sei, mas…

De repente foi interrompido pela risada alta de Baekhyun.

— Mas foi nesse sentido que eu perguntei. Que tipo de coisa você imaginou, hein, moleque? — Ele indagou, uma sobrancelha arqueando.

— Cala a boca, idiota! — Deu um tapa no braço de Baekhyun, o rosto queimando pela vergonha, enquanto o outro apenas ria, divertido com a situação.

Cobriu o rosto vermelho com as mãos, se batendo mentalmente por ser tão bobo. Depois de algum tempo em silêncio, exceto pelo barulho que Baekhyun fazia comendo alguns biscoitos, Jongdae o ouviu falar:

— Desculpa por ter te assustado lá na mesa.

— Está tudo bem. — Murmurou timidamente, olhando para o outro lado. — Mas se lembre de se desculpar com sua mãe antes de partirmos.

— Tudo bem.

E por falar na mãe de Baekhyun, ela agora sorria feliz do outro lado da porta do quarto, sentindo-se aliviada, depois de tantos anos.

🦊 🦊 🦊

Chanyeol e Kyungsoo haviam terminado de comprar tudo o que precisavam. Com um sorrisinho amigável de Chanyeol direcionado para a vendedora da barraca de frutas, se despediram e seguiram caminho pela vila.

Kyungsoo ficou em silêncio o tempo todo. Chanyeol já havia se acostumado há tempos com a personalidade mais tranquila de Kyungsoo e não se sentia desconfortável quando o silêncio pairava entre eles. Para falar a verdade, Chanyeol gostava de praticamente tudo que vinha do Do, incluindo seu jeito mais quietinho.

Mas sabia que havia algo diferente dessa vez. Kyungsoo parecia aflito e incomodado, o que era algo muito raro de se ver vindo dele. Chanyeol sabia bem o motivo por trás disso.

— Você vai ficar se remoendo com o que Baekhyun te disse? — Perguntou, pegando uma maçã da sacola de pano e dando uma mordida nela.

Kyungsoo parou de andar, olhando surpreso para Chanyeol, que parou pouco a frente dele ao perceber que caminhava sozinho.

— Eu não estou me remoendo com o que aquele idiota disse. — Cruzou os braços e estreitou os olhos.

Chanyeol não era bobo, tinha consciência de que tocar no nome de Baekhyun para Kyungsoo, principalmente quando os dois haviam acabado de ter uma briga, era como andar pisando em ovos. Mesmo assim, não gostava de ver Kyungsoo daquela forma.

— Não precisa se fazer de inabalável para mim, sabia? — Brincou, tentando aliviar o clima, mas a carranca do outro não sumiu. Suspirou. — Olha, Soo, eu te conheço muito bem. Eu sei que se você ficou chateado com o que ele te disse, significa que você sabe que é verdade. Por quê então vocês não resolvem isso de uma vez? Conversam sobre o que aconteceu entre vocês, sei lá.

— Conversar? Acha que só isso resolveria tudo e apagaria o que aconteceu? — Kyungsoo riu sarcástico.

— É difícil opinar quando eu sequer sei até hoje o que rolou entre vocês. Você não me fala e o Baekhyun nem parece saber o que aconteceu também… — Respirou fundo. — Sabe, eu sinto muita falta de quando nós três éramos muito próximos. Lembra? Quando crianças nós éramos inseparáveis. — Sorriu com as imagens voltando em sua mente. — O Baek não desgrudava de você.

Kyungsoo acabou rindo fraquinho ao se lembrar daquilo, o coração se apertando aos poucos pela culpa.

— Eu… — Kyungsoo começou, mas parou ao que uma criança esbarrou nele enquanto corria. Com um pedido de desculpa, o garotinho continuou a correr. Não só ele, muitas pessoas corriam e andavam apressadas para a mesma direção.

Chanyeol e Kyungsoo trocaram um olhar confuso, mas seguiram o mesmo caminho, até onde uma multidão estava formada no meio da praça. Se enfiaram no meio das pessoas, na tentativa de entender e ver o motivo por trás de tudo aquilo, e então, mais a frente, puderam ver os guardas reais em seus cavalos. Na frente deles estava Zhang Yixing, o chefe da guarda real.

— Acho que todos aqui conhecem bem as regras deste lugar, não é? — Ele parecia tão irritado. A multidão gritou afirmativamente. — Então todos sabem que há décadas é estritamente proibido se aproximar de qualquer portal para o mundo humano.

A respiração de Chanyeol parou. Ele olhou assustado para Kyungsoo, já imaginando para onde aquilo iria. Kyungsoo engoliu a seco, tentando disfarçar a reação surpresa e não chamar a atenção de ninguém.

A multidão gritou novamente, dividida entre a confusão e a curiosidade.

— Nós já sabemos bem as leis daqui e sabemos sobre os portais para o mundo humano, vocês fazem questão de repetir sobre eles todos os anos. — Alguém gritou, visivelmente mal humorado.

— Se sabem tão bem, então podem me explicar como um humano chegou até aqui?

A boca de Chanyeol despencou e ele por um segundo se esqueceu de respirar.

Foi automático, algumas pessoas começaram a cochichar com quem estava próximo, enquanto outras gritavam pedindo por uma explicação. Yixing caminhava de um lado para o outro, embora não demonstrasse muito, com certeza estava furioso.

— É o que vocês ouviram, há um humano entre nós e, pior, um dos nossos está o escondendo. — Ele parecia enojado apenas por falar aquilo. — O rei já está ciente e foi bem claro quando ordenou: ele quer o humano e o traidor que está com ele, vivos ou mortos. Então é melhor que caso algum de vocês saiba do paradeiro deles nos informe imediatamente, ou então será considerado cúmplice deste grave crime contra o nosso reino.

— Merda, nós precisamos voltar e contar para eles! — Kyungsoo sussurrou para Chanyeol, que ainda assustado concordou com a cabeça.

As coisas certamente estavam complicando.


	7. Mudanças

Baekhyun se mexia demais na cama, sem conseguir pegar no sono. Já estava assim há uma semana, sem dormir, desde aquele dia em que estava na casa de sua mãe e Kyungsoo e Chanyeol voltaram da cidade com péssimas notícias.

"Eles sabem sobre Jongdae" foi o que Chanyeol disse assim que passou pela porta. Em uma situação normal, Baekhyun não o levaria tão a sério, porque Chanyeol costumava ser exagerado na maioria das vezes, mas a expressão assustada de Kyungsoo era toda a confirmação que Baekhyun precisou.

Naquele momento, todos estavam em completo desespero, dizendo coisas sem pensar direito, e quando um "Yixing quer a cabeça do Jongdae" foi solto em meio a conversa, Baekhyun viu Jongdae correr para fora daquele cômodo, sem ser percebido pelos demais.

Baekhyun o seguiu, deixando sua mãe, Chanyeol e Kyungsoo terminarem aquela conversa sozinhos. Encontrou Jongdae em seu quarto, porque, bem, ele não tinha outro lugar para se esconder naquela casa. Ele estava sentado no mesmo lugar em que ambos estavam minutos atrás, mas, diferente de antes, ele não parecia tão feliz assim. Baekhyun sentou-se ao lado dele, o vendo se encolher, não querendo olhar em seus olhos.

Baekhyun ainda se lembrava com clareza do diálogo que tiveram naquele dia.

— Desculpa por entrar aqui no seu quarto sem pedir. — Jongdae murmurou.

— Não tem problema. — Foi tudo o que Baekhyun disse, analisando sutilmente o humano.

— É verdade?

— O que?

— Que Zhang Yixing é perigoso? — Jongdae sorria quando perguntou, mas qualquer um poderia perceber o medo em sua voz. — Você disse isso naquele dia em que conheci ele.

— Sim, é verdade.

— Entendo.

Baekhyun observou o humano apoiar a cabeça nos joelhos dobrados, com aquele mesmo olhar abalado que Baekhyun havia visto em seu rosto no primeiro dia de Jongdae naquele mundo. Ele parecia estar se segurando para não chorar. Baekhyun detestava chorões e sempre se irritava quando estava perto de um, mas, naquele momento, ele se sentiu estranho vendo Jongdae daquela forma.

Ele nem pensou direito quando disse:

— Você não precisa se preocupar com ele.

— Mas ele sabe sobre mim. — Jongdae resmungou, a voz abafada pelo tecido da parte baixa de seu kimono. — E ele está atrás de vocês também. Se ele nos pegar, ele vai machucar vocês, não vai? — Jongdae parecia mais preocupado com a última parte, isso surpreendeu Baekhyun.

— Ele não vai nos pegar. — Baekhyun disse, suspirando quando percebeu que Jongdae ainda não parecia muito confiante. — Ei, moleque, olhe para mim. — Sem muita paciência, mas sem usar qualquer tipo de força, pegou o rosto dele com uma mão e virou para si. — Pare de pensar tanto. Yixing, os outros guardas, ou qualquer outra pessoa, eu não vou deixar nenhum deles te machucar. Eu vou te levar de volta para o seu mundo, entendeu? — Os olhos de Jongdae estavam arregalados pela surpresa e suas bochechas estavam vermelhas quando ele assentiu devagar.

Baekhyun soltou o rosto alheio quando teve a confirmação, sentindo as próprias bochechas esquentarem por vergonha ao perceber o que havia dito.

Jongdae, no entanto, parecia mais ainda querer chorar depois de ouvir tudo aquilo. Ele mordeu o lábio inferior em claro nervosismo, brincando com os dedos indicadores quando o sussurro em forma de pergunta escapou por entre seus lábios:

— Promete? — Ele não teve coragem de olhar nos olhos de Baekhyun.

Baekhyun virou o rosto para o outro lado, tímido quando disse:

— Eu prometo, então não precisa chorar, moleque.

E então Jongdae sorriu para Baekhyun, de uma forma que ele nunca havia feito antes. Baekhyun sentiu seu coração acelerar daquela forma estranha que ele nem sabia como explicar.

— Então eu confio em você.

Desde então, essas palavras não saíram da mente de Baekhyun. Já fazia uma semana, mas Baekhyun pensava nisso todos os dias, o dia inteiro. "Eu confio em você", ninguém nunca havia dito isso para ele antes, mas Jongdae pareceu tão sincero quando falou essas palavras para Baekhyun naquele dia.

Baekhyun se virou novamente na cama, ficando de frente para o humano, que dormia na cama ao lado. Observou a expressão tranquila e despreocupada dele enquanto ele ressonava baixinho, agarrado em um travesseiro.

Confia em mim, é? Baekhyun pensou.

— Por quê? — Sussurrou para si mesmo, fechando os olhos de forma pensativa.

🦊 🦊 🦊

— Ei… — Jongdae resmungou, se afundando um pouco mais na água da banheira enorme. — Você realmente pretende tomar banho comigo todos os dias?

Baekhyun, no entanto, apenas sorriu para si, apoiando o rosto na mão que estava escorada na borda da banheira.

— Você se incomoda?

— Não, nem um pouco. — Murmurou, um sorriso nervoso se formando nos lábios.

Já fazia alguns dias que aquilo acontecia. Toda vez que Jongdae ia tomar banho, Baekhyun aparecia no banheiro, se livrava das próprias roupas e começava a se banhar, como se Jongdae já não estivesse lá. Jongdae não entendia o que Baekhyun realmente queria com aquilo, às vezes chegava a pensar que nem o próprio Baekhyun sabia, mas não o mandava sair.

Claro, sentia-se extremamente envergonhado por ficar pelado na frente de outro cara, já que a última vez que alguém o viu sem roupas foi quando ainda era criança. No entanto, tentava deixar a vergonha de lado, porque quando tomavam banho juntos era um dos poucos momentos que tinham a sós.

Não, não é como se Jongdae estivesse apaixonado por Baekhyun e quisesse ficar sozinho com ele, longe disso! Era só que, bem, sentia que, quando estavam a sós, Baekhyun ficava mais tranquilo, menos arredio e até mais aberto para conversar. Era bobo, Jongdae sabia, mas não podia deixar de ficar contente pensando que era parecido com quando Baekhyun ficava perto de Chanyeol. Era exatamente isso o que ele queria, que Baekhyun se sentisse bem com a presença dele, assim como se sentia com a de Chanyeol.

Bom, talvez estivesse sonhando alto demais, porque com certeza nunca chegaria perto da amizade que Baekhyun tinha com Chanyeol, afinal eles já se conheciam há muito tempo, enquanto Jongdae conhecia Baekhyun há alguns dias apenas. E não é como se Jongdae quisesse ser um amigo super próximo de Baekhyun, até porque em breve voltaria para casa e nunca mais veria ele, então já estava tudo bem daquele jeito.

E era com esse pensamento de que em breve partiria daquele mundo que Jongdae tentou deixar de lado os pensamentos sobre Baekhyun ser um procurado por possivelmente ter matado alguém e tentar aproveitar os últimos dias que tinha naquele mundo estranho.

Mas ainda era um curioso de carteirinha, e isso não podia mudar.

— Sua mãe vive sozinha? — Perguntou depois de alguns minutos em silêncio, chamando a atenção de Baekhyun, que parecia estar perdido em outros pensamentos.

— Não, ela vive com meu pai. Ele estava viajando a trabalho, por isso não estava lá quando fomos há uma semana. — Explicou. — E é até melhor desse jeito, porque se ele estivesse lá, provavelmente teria surtado vendo um humano.

— Ele não gosta de humanos?

— É difícil achar alguém aqui que goste, moleque. — Baekhyun soltou uma risadinha sarcástica. — Mas digamos que ele não tenha a cabeça tão aberta quanto a da esposa dele.

— Por quê vocês odeiam tanto humanos? Algum humano já fez mal para vocês?

Baekhyun deu de ombros.

— Até onde sei, nenhum outro humano chegou até aqui antes de você. Mas nossa raça sempre temeu vocês humanos, por isso o rei e a rainha decidiram proibir a ida ao mundo humano, para, você sabe evitar um possível conflito entre raças.

— Mas por que vocês nos temem? Nós somos apenas humanos, diferente de vocês que têm poderes e essas coisas. Vocês com certeza são mais fortes do que nós.

— As crianças daqui crescem ouvindo histórias sobre o quão perigosos e cruéis os humanos podem ser. Sobre eles matarem por ganância, sobre eles não aceitarem o desconhecido…

— Isso não é verdade. — Jongdae resmungou, um pouco ofendido.

— Não? Então quer dizer que todos os humanos nos aceitariam bem se soubessem da nossa existência? — Baekhyun arqueou uma sobrancelha, um olhar desafiador para Jongdae, que, ao pensar um pouco melhor, desviou o olhar timidamente, porque sabia que a resposta para aquela pergunta não era muito boa. — Eu imaginei.

Jongdae bufou, mas se calou, sem argumentos para refutar os de Baekhyun. Observou o momento em que o olhar de Baekhyun passou de entediado para divertido, claramente adorando ter vencido a discussão. Mas o sorriso não durou muito tempo no rosto de Baekhyun, desapareceu quando ele disse:

— Mas, se serve de consolo, nós não somos tão diferentes assim de vocês humanos. Nós também tiramos vidas e somos gananciosos às vezes.

O olhar de Baekhyun naquele momento pareceu sombrio, de uma forma que Jongdae nunca havia visto antes. Isso pegou Jongdae completamente de surpresa, o assustou um pouco, para falar a verdade.

— O que você quer dizer com isso?

— Nada, esquece.

A atmosfera rapidamente mudou, o olhar entediado de sempre voltando ao rosto de Baekhyun. Ele então se levantou da banheira, indo despreocupadamente atrás de uma toalha. 

Jongdae chegou a pensar que havia dito algo que não deveria e deixado Baekhyun bravo, mas deixou esses pensamentos de lado quando ele se virou para si enquanto secava o cabelo, ainda completamente pelado, e lhe lançou aquele sorriso ladino. Foi só então que Jongdae percebeu que estava encarando Baekhyun fixamente enquanto pensava.

— Não ouse dizer uma palavra. — Murmurou antes que o outro pudesse soltar qualquer comentário debochado sobre a situação.

Baekhyun deu de ombros, mas, felizmente, não disse nada, apenas riu, saindo do banheiro.

É, Baekhyun com certeza estava normal.

🦊 🦊 🦊

— Cara… — Um gemido dolorido escapou da boca de Jongdae enquanto ele tocava em suas costas. — Nunca pensei que um dia sentiria tanta falta de um carro como estou sentindo desde que cheguei aqui. Eu não sabia que andar a cavalo podia ser tão doloroso.

— Carro? O que é isso? — Chanyeol perguntou confuso.

— Bem, é como um… — Jongdae pressionou o dedo indicador contra os próprios lábios, pensando em algum tipo de referência que Chanyeol entenderia. — um cavalo com rodas!

Se possível, Chanyeol pareceu mais confuso ainda, só que um pouco horrorizado também, provavelmente por ter realmente imaginado um cavalo com rodas. O humano gargalhou diante da expressão cômica do outro, por um momento até se esquecendo da dor que sentia nas costas.

Na verdade, Jongdae sentia como se tivesse sido atropelado por um caminhão, porque todo o seu corpo doía, mas decidiu não comentar isso, não queria traumatizar ainda mais Chanyeol tentando explicar para ele o que era um caminhão.

Já era de se esperar que alguma hora fosse começar a sentir dores, já que já fazia mais de duas semanas que andava todos os dias, praticamente o dia inteiro, a cavalo. Era cansativo e doloroso, quando voltasse para casa, Jongdae nunca mais olharia para um cavalo da mesma forma. No entanto, parecia ser o único que estava sofrendo com aquilo, porque Chanyeol, Baekhyun e Kyungsoo não reclamaram nem uma única vez a respeito. Isso deixava Jongdae um pouco envergonhado por estar reclamando demais, então ele tentava ao máximo aguentar tudo em silêncio para não incomodar os outros três, que já tinham muitos outros problemas para lidar por causa dele.

Mas estava difícil se conter, já estava anoitecendo e não haviam feito paradas como fizeram nos outros dias, agora não podiam mais perder tempo. Jongdae estava cansado, porque, poxa, ele era um humano, um humano molenga e sem qualquer tipo de disposição para ficar na estrada por tanto tempo — chegou a pensar que estava sendo punido por ter passado a vida inteira trancado em seu quarto jogando videogame. Talvez os outros tivessem esquecido que Jongdae não era como eles, que podiam ficar até dias sem dormir ou descansar. 

Com um bocejo cansado, Jongdae chamou a atenção de Baekhyun, que estava logo a frente do humano e de Chanyeol. Ele olhou para trás e analisou o humano por alguns instantes com uma expressão indecifrável, ainda com seu cavalo em movimento. Jongdae se sentiu um pouco tímido sobre o olhar repentino em si.

Baekhyun então suspirou, fazendo se cavalo parar.

— Qual o problema, Baek? — Chanyeol parou logo ao lado de Baekhyun.

— Vamos achar um lugar para acampar. Já progredimos o bastante por hoje.

Kyungsoo, que estava um pouco atrás deles, parou também, um olhar descontente lançado ao Byun. Jongdae às vezes sentia que Kyungsoo podia matar alguém apenas com um olhar. Era incrível como seu temperamento calmo e gentil mudava facilmente em uma questão de segundos quando se tratava de Baekhyun.

— Desde quando você pode decidir algo assim sozinho? — E lá estavam os dois novamente.

Desde a briga que tiveram na casa dos pais de Baekhyun, Kyungsoo e ele nem olhavam para cara um do outro e só trocavam palavras quando era muito necessário, por isso não tiveram outras brigas até então. Chanyeol, embora não dissesse nada, parecia extremamente triste sempre que via Baekhyun se afastar toda vez que Kyungsoo chegava ou quando via a expressão de Kyungsoo mudando completamente quando Baekhyun aparecia. Jongdae sentia pena de Chanyeol, porque imaginava o quão terrível era ver as duas pessoas que gostava em pé de guerra e não poder fazer nada para mudar isso.

Baekhyun, no entanto, para a surpresa de todos, não parecia muito disposto para uma discussão naquele momento, por isso apenas apontou para Jongdae, que parecia que a qualquer momento desmaiaria de cansaço.

— Vamos achar um lugar para acampar. — Ele repetiu.

Kyungsoo olhou para Jongdae e no mesmo instante a raiva deu lugar para a preocupação. Ele suspirou, murmurando algo sobre saber de um lugar mais a frente que seria bom para acamparem e, felizmente, chegariam nele antes da noite chegar de vez. Todos concordaram em silêncio e seguiram pelo caminho.

Jongdae ainda estava muito surpreso. Baekhyun foi o primeiro a perceber que Jongdae não estava bem e se preocupar. Se isso tivesse acontecido dias atrás, provavelmente Baekhyun não daria a mínima e insistiria para que continuassem sem paradas, para que chegassem o antes possível no templo da Kitsune divina. Pensando bem, a relação deles havia mudado e melhorado bastante em pouco tempo. O pensamento fez Jongdae sorrir feliz enquanto olhava para as costas de Baekhyun.

De repente, o cavalo de Baekhyun parou novamente, tirando Jongdae de seus pensamentos.

— Esperem! — Ele disse firmemente. Jongdae observou as orelhas de Baekhyun ficarem completamente eretas em alerta.

Confuso, se estocou para o lado, para ver do que se tratava. Se surpreendeu ao ver, pouco mais a frente, algo, ou melhor, alguém caído no chão. Um corpo?!

Baekhyun lançou um olhar para Chanyeol, que entendeu na mesma hora, descendo do cavalo ao mesmo tempo em que Baekhyun, e Kyungsoo os seguiu, se aproximando do corpo. Jongdae, ainda que um pouco assustado, fez o mesmo, mas ficou um pouco mais distante.

Chanyeol se agachou e, com cuidado, levou uma mão até a pessoa caída. Surpreendendo a todos, a pessoa resmungou algo. Jongdae se aproximou um pouco mais e pôde ver melhor. Era um garoto de cabelos em um tom chamativo de laranja, olhos em um verde sútil e bonito. Ele parecia bem mais jovem do que Chanyeol, Baekhyun e Kyungsoo.

— Ei, você está bem, cara? — Chanyeol perguntou a ele.

— Que pergunta é essa? Ele está caído no meio de uma floresta, claro que ele não está bem. — Baekhyun falou incrédulo.

— Ele podia ter simplesmente deitado aí para, sei lá, descansar.

— Quem descansaria em um lugar como este? — Kyungsoo indagou.

Os três estavam tão focados na discussão que iniciaram que nem ouviram o murmúrio que o garoto desconhecido soltou, quase sem forças. Mas Jongdae ouviu perfeitamente e correu no mesmo instante até seu cavalo para pegar algo que estava na bolsa de suprimentos, voltando com o cantil de água em mãos.

— Aqui. — Se ajoelhou ao lado dele, estendendo o cantil. — Precisa de ajuda para beber? — Ofereceu, mas o garoto o pegou sozinho, ainda que com as mãos trêmulas, e o levou à boca, bebendo rapidamente, como se estivesse há dias sem água.

Os outros três o olhavam confusos, questionando em silêncio sua ação.

— Ele estava pedindo por água. — Explicou. 

O garoto também parecia faminto, então Kyungsoo o deu um pouco da comida reserva que traziam. No fim, decidiram que acampariam ali mesmo, porque o garoto parecia fraco demais para se mover muito. Fizeram uma fogueira, porque era uma noite um pouco fria e Jongdae, diferente dos meio-raposas, era mais sensível ao frio.

Quando o garoto terminou de comer, ele soltou um suspiro aliviado. Jongdae sorriu para ele.

— Se sente melhor?

Ele sorriu tímido se levantando do chão onde estava sentado para ficar frente a frente com Jongdae.

— Sim, muito obrigado. Se vocês não tivessem aparecido, eu nem sei o que teria sido de mim.

O garoto tentou se aproximar mais de Jongdae, mas em um instante Baekhyun apareceu na frente do humano, ficando entre ele e o garoto, como se fosse a mamãe lobo protegendo seu filhote… ou seria a mamãe raposa? Bem, não importava, porque Baekhyun agora lançava um olhar assassino para o pobre garoto.

— Se está tão grato assim, por que não nos diz quem você é e por que encontramos você daquela forma?

Jongdae viu por cima do ombro de Baekhyun o olhar assustado do garoto.

— Baekhyun, não precisa falar assim com ele. — Jongdae reclamou, uma mão no ombro do Byun para acalmá-lo um pouco. Baekhyun não se moveu.

— Você não pode confiar tanto em estranhos, moleque.

— Baekhyun…

O humano estava prestes a chamar a atenção de Baekhyun mais uma vez, mas o garoto foi mais rápido ao dizer:

— Ele está certo. — Ele se sentou novamente. — Eu me chamo Sehun. Oh Sehun. Eu sou do clã do ar.

— Clã do ar? Mas isso não fica muito longe daqui? — Kyungsoo perguntou, visivelmente também desconfiado do garoto.

— Bem, sim. Eu meio que… — Sehun desviou o olhar, parecendo envergonhado. — fugi de casa. Caminhei sozinho e sem água e comida por dias até chegar aqui.

— Fugiu de casa? Cara, isso foi algo muito arriscado. — Chanyeol disse um pouco chocado.

Baekhyun finalmente relaxou um pouco e saiu da frente de Jongdae, nem um pouco interessado em ouvir mais sobre Sehun. Mas ainda afastou Jongdae de Sehun e o levou até Chanyeol.

— Eu vou dar uma checada pelas redondezas. Fique de olho no moleque.

— Claro, claro, Dae está em boas mãos. — Chanyeol brincou, o sorriso convencido já em seu rosto.

— Não fale como se eu fosse uma criança que precisa de uma babá! — Jongdae resmungou, um biquinho bravo se formando em seus lábios.

Baekhyun sorriu, parando em frente a Jongdae e ajeitando o capuz em sua cabeça que ameaçava cair, dizendo:

— Eu apenas estou preocupado com o meu pequeno e teimoso moleque.

O coração de Jongdae disparou, e ele não sabia se era pelo sorriso travesso no rosto de Baekhyun, se era pela proximidade dele ou se era pela fala. Talvez uma mistura dos três. A única coisa que tinha certeza naquele momento era que seu rosto estava muito vermelho.

A risada escandalosa de Baekhyun ecoou naquela noite silenciosa.

— Você é estranho, moleque.

Jongdae gritou um 'idiota' e tentou acertar Baekhyun, mas ele foi rápido, desaparecendo da frente do humano e aparecendo em uma fração de segundos alguns metros a frente. Acenando com uma mão, ele desapareceu na floresta.

Jongdae resmungou alguns xingamentos para disfarçar a vergonha que sentia e se sentou ao lado se Chanyeol em frente a fogueira. Chanyeol olhava para Kyungsoo, que estava um pouco distante de onde estavam, conversando com Sehun.

— Pelo menos alguém aqui sabe ser legal com outras pessoas. — Bufou.

Chanyeol soltou uma risadinha, já sabendo o motivo por trás daquele comentário do humano.

— Baekhyunnie parece estar pegando mais leve com você agora. — Ele sorriu. — Como andam as coisas entre vocês dois?

Jongdae foi pego de surpresa com a pergunta.

— B-bem… ele ainda me provoca sempre que tem oportunidade, me chama de moleque como se não soubesse meu nome e continua sendo o irritadinho de sempre. — Então olhou para a fogueira, pensando por um momento. — Mas eu acho que ele não me odeia mais como antes.

— Ele nunca te odiou. — Chanyeol falou facilmente, como se aquele fosse um fato óbvio que qualquer um deveria saber. — Embora ele tente não demonstrar, Baekhyun tem um coração muito bom e não é capaz de nutrir algo tão ruim e forte por alguém como o ódio. Só existe uma pessoa neste mundo que Baekhyun odeia de verdade.

Jongdae automaticamente olhou para Kyungsoo, Chanyeol captou isso e riu baixinho.

— Não é ele. O que eles sentem um pelo outro é completamente diferente de ódio, Dae. Algo como ressentimento, talvez.

Jongdae apenas assentiu em resposta. No fundo, teve vontade de fazer mais perguntas sobre a tal pessoa que Chanyeol havia mencionado, mas decidiu que não era da sua conta. Não era certo tentar saber sobre Baekhyun por outras pessoas, se Baekhyun não o contou era porque não queria falar sobre, e Jongdae tinha que respeitar isso. Além de que em alguns dias Jongdae já estaria de volta em casa e provavelmente nunca mais veria Baekhyun e os outros novamente, então não tinha motivos para tentar descobrir tudo sobre eles.

Esse pensamento, por alguma razão, causava em Jongdae uma sensação estranha.

🦊 🦊 🦊

Baekhyun retornou depois de alguns minutos. Kyungsoo, como vinha fazendo a semana toda, simplesmente saiu do acampamento improvisado e adentrou a floresta ao ver Baekhyun se aproximando. Chanyeol seguiu ele, deixando Jongdae sozinho com Baekhyun e Sehun.

Sehun estava deitado, de costas para Jongdae e Baekhyun, do outro lado do acampamento improvisado. Parecia estar dormindo. Jongdae também queria dormir, mas, apesar de todo sono que sentia, não achava que era capaz de dormir em um lugar como aquele, se dormisse no chão com seu corpo dolorido daquele jeito, provavelmente acordaria morto. Okay, talvez fosse um exagero, mas realmente parecia horrível.

Com seus olhos pesados pelo cansaço, observou Baekhyun retirar o próprio capuz que vestia e se sentar encostado em uma árvore. Ele cruzou as pernas e estendeu o capuz no chão ao seu lado, como se fosse um tipo de colchão. Jongdae piscou algumas vezes, confuso com aquilo, até que Baekhyun o chamou, dando alguns tapinhas sobre o capuz.

Movido pelo sono, Jongdae nem questionou, apenas foi até Baekhyun. Baekhyun fez com que Jongdae se deitasse e deixou que ele usasse suas pernas como travesseiro.

— Está sentindo muita dor? — Baekhyun parecia preocupado. Jongdae ainda não estava acostumado com isso.

— Um pouco. — Disse baixinho.

E, caramba, Jongdae certamente não estava esperando pela mão de Baekhyun que pousou em sua cabeça por baixo do capuz, os dedos curiosos adentrando em meio aos fios de cabelo bagunçados do humano. Incrivelmente, Jongdae sentiu seu corpo ficar menos tenso com o carinho discreto e tímido que Baekhyun o fazia.

— Amanhã vamos procurar por um hotel, okay?

Jongdae assentiu devagar, seus olhos já fechados.

— Obrigado por ser preocupar. — Foi a última coisa que Jongdae conseguiu dizer antes de dormir, sua voz baixa e suave.

Baekhyun não respondeu.

🦊 🦊 🦊

Sehun olhava atentamente para Jongdae e Baekhyun, que dormiam tranquilamente. Na verdade, seu foco estava em Baekhyun.

Com um último olhar para a lista de procurados que tinha em mãos, seus olhos se estreitaram.

Era ele.


End file.
